Privacy
by CrissColferendgame
Summary: What if Chris and Darren break up before the Klaine scene in season 3 episode 5? How could one scene take these two men from hardly speaking to becoming close friends to being a couple once more crisscolfer. Summary is rubbish see inside for more
1. Chapter 1

CrissColfer Fanfic:

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer no matter how much i want to because them two men are soooo damn sexy :P I also do not own glee or any other people who are mentioned in this fic whether they are fictional or not:)

Plot: what if Darren and Chris broke up before the season 3 klaine sex scene that was filmed and the "privacy" they needed was to get back together?

SPOILER ALERT: SEASON 3 EPISODE 5 SPOILERS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

This is my first ever fanfiction so please review:)

"Chris you are being unreasonable," stated Darren. Chris looked at him with a look of pure anger and betrayal on his face, his glasz eyes shimmering with tears that would not fall.

"I'm being unreasonable! Really Darren? How so? You stood there and made me look like an idiot in front the entire restaurant by taking that girls number! Now I understand that you don't want to come out yet, in fact I have been perfectly reasonable and considerate of your feelings. But Darren right now I can't even look at yo u because I know that you are ashamed of being with me! That girl didn't recognize us in fact we picked that restaurant for that reason! Darren tell me right now are you ashamed of me of us?" Chris' legs would no longer support him and he almost collapsed onto the couch.

"No Chris, wha- of course not, I could never feel ashamed of you. God Chris I didn't even know that girl was flirting with me, doesn't that tell you something! I love you Chris! I don't think I anyone else, I tried for a really long time to get over you! I dated girls I tried honestly I tried but I couldn't feel anything for them, they weren't you Chris. Every time I would see you with that bastard James I wanted to rip his head off for taking you away from me. I just don't know what to feel, this is all so foreign to me, and I'm so confused Chris. You are 100% sure that you like guys Chris, what if I'm not so sure? Hm? Did you ever think about how this relationship is affecting me?" Darren asked.

"How it's affecting you? Darren are you being serious right now? You think that any of this is easy for me? You think I want to be standing here listening to you say how you are not sure that you want to be with me-" Darren cut him off,

"Chris I never said that!"

"Dare you have just said that you're not sure that you like guys what am I a penguin? Or am I just a random Fuck? Is that it you just want to get laid and I'm the only person available? Or is it for the publicity? Come on Darren tell me did you lose a bet because if you were actually in love with me you would never even want to take the number of the waitress. Darren I can't stay here and wait for you to slowly break my heart because a new pretty girl comes along- I just can't." Chris was crying now the tears from earlier being too much to hold back.

"Chris-I... I don't know anymore. I honestly with all my heart love you but what about the future to get married to have kids? I don't know whether I can give that up! I'm so so sorry Chris you have to believe me I never ever wanted this to happen. I-"

"No Darren don't even try to explain don't tell me you love me! I thought you were the one. I never even believed in any of that before you came here Darren. I thought, I thought after James I wouldn't find a guy to ever want me I felt disgusting, contaminated, what he did to me I can never get over, but I thought you and I could we could try and fix it! How naïve was I you're exactly like him! You want to experiment with guys here is your opportunity the weak gay guy who has been cheated on one too many times! I knew, I knew that you were going to hurt me eventually Darren! I can't do this anymore I'm done arguing Dare." Chris was sobbing and shouting uncontrollably. Darren's face paled, he knew that he had to try and explain to Chris he would never cheat on him.

"H-He cheated on you! Chris you didn't tell me if I would have known, I wouldn't-"

"You wouldn't have what? WHAT? DARREN! ANSWER ME! "Chris was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I wouldn't have told you how I felt, I would have waited until a time came when you made the first move, and shit Chris I am so sorry! I would have never even looked at that waitress let alone accepted he number baby look at me I am so sorry."

"Darren you didn't know I haven't told anyone before and I- I shouldn't have told you. Please just leave, we're over Darren." Chris' face contorted in pain at the words but he knew that what he was doing was for the best.

Darren didn't know what to do, he wanted to stay with Chris to comfort him, to protect him, to tell him everything will be fine that they could just go back to normal but Darren knew that would make it worse. He knew Chris- he loved Chris, if Chris wanted him to go then he'd go.

"Chris-baby I told you when we got together that _wouldn't _leave unless you order me to go. I Chris I _can't _leave until you tell me to. It hurts so much for me to do this now I know, I know I love you baby for me that's all that matters. Please we can work through this. We're better than this, we're stronger than all those other people who let something like this break them please Christopher please I'm begging you don't do this, don't shut me out. I love you Chris!" Darren was sobbing alongside Chris but carried on speaking "are we really over Chris please tell me? Because right now the only thing that is keeping me from leaving through that door is that you don't want me to leave. Please tell me that baby."

"Dare I can't I have to go. I need some time alone please just leave me alone! I don't want you here I mean it Darren I feel that we should break up I can't be in a relationship right now."

That was only 1088 words if it's worth continuing let me know by either reviewing or alerting or favoriting- Again this is all fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry its been a while, usually I write when I'm stressed or annoyed at anything and I'm a bit stressed at the moment so her you go... :)**

_What the fuck have I done. I have just destroyed the best think that has happened to me._

Tears were streaming down Chris' face as realisation came over him. "Lea, I need you now." Chris knew that Lea was the only person who could possibly make sense of the situation he was in.

There was a knock at the door and Chris knew it could only be Lea the rest of the cast had went out that night whilst him and Darren made the excuse of reading over the new script.

"Oh Chris, sweetie whats wrong. Did Darren try something, Chris did you tell him?" Lea's heart genuinely bled for Chris she knew how much he loves Darren and she thought those feelings he had would never be reciprocated.

"Lea... I've messed up. I've driven him away. Because of that stupid idiot James... He will never forgive me Lea. Its Darren, for the past few months we've been together Lea, and I've fucked up so badly."

Lea hugged Chris she didn't know what to say, she never imagined that Chris could have kept something like this away from her, away from Dianna away from the _press._

"I just need him Lea, he's like air for me. But... that can't happen again, I can't go throught the heartbreak I had with James Lea. I just about got through it the last time! And Darren how am I supposed to know I'm not just an experiment? He even said it himself - he told me he didn't know whether he can give up the future, he wants kids Lea I can' tgive him that I wish I could but I can't, I know he'll make the most amazing father and I won't I can't take that away from him. It wouldn't be fair for me to make him give that up. I...I knew this would happen he would realise I am a guy and he wouldn't know what to do Lea. He wouldn't leave because he os too much of a good guy he would never do what James did, and I can't believe I accused him of that." Chris had controlled his sobbing now just enough for Lea to understand what he was saying.

"Chris w-what did Jamesdo that was so bad?"

Chris face went blank as he remembered the events of **that** night.

_"No James, stop we can't do this here please baby." Chris pleaded with James._

_"Ok don't wory babe, we can just go back to my place no worries. I knew you wanted this as much as I did I was wondering what was taking us so long." James' eyes were blown out with lust, he wanted Chris and he was going to have him._

_They rushed back to the apartment: moaning and groaning, locked with intimate kisses, and giggles for what they were about to do. _

Chris looked straight at Lea he had to tell her the whole truth not just what he told Darren.

"H-He, he convinced me to have sex with him. Lea I gave him my virginity. I thought I could trust him and a week later I found him mak- Fucking his FEMALE secretary. I confronted him about it he said that he was in it to get laid, it meant nothing, and that it was terrible. He made me feel so violated so disgusting. He told me I'm too ugly for anybody to even consider wanting me, and that well he said he didn't understand why anybody would want my body because...beause it was nothing special. And he is right he is so right." Chris was too spaced out to notice Lea take out her phone and call Darren.

Switching to Darren

Chris voice rang out from Darren's speakers.

Darren was blind with rage all he wanted to do was kill the bastard that made his Chris feel like that. Darren wanted to be there to reassure Chris that he was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on he wanted to shower Chris'face with kisses.

He wanted to show Chris that his body shoul dbe worshiped.

... He wanted to make love to Chris, and only Chris.

Darren knew he had been an idiot what he did what he said, how could he ever think about no tbeing with Chris.

Darren got out of the bed, looking at the nameless girl lying there deciding to leave a note but not sign his name- he knew what he did was wrong but he needed to know.

Darren went back to his apartment wanting to go back to the happy time where him and Chris were together no problems. But he couldn't. Nothing would ever be simple. He had to speak to Chris first tell him the truth about sleeping with that girl, he deserved to know the truth.

But the one thing Darren needed to do he needed to make sure that Chris knew how much he cared how much he loved him.

So Darren spoke to the only person he could

"Mum, I need you here please." Darren's voice cracked as soon as he heard his mother's voice.

"Darren, honey what's wrong?"

"Mum please."

Darren's mother arrived the next morning, Darren had no sleep the previous night, and had rang Ryan early that morning to tell him that he was too sick to come to work, and could his script be mailed to him.

"Darren sweetie to put it simple you look like hell, go and get a shower. I'll cook you breakfast and then we can talk." Pearl ( I just made up Darren's mother's name sorry :) shooed Darren out of the room.

The water was like Heaven on Darren it woke him up and cleared his thoughts. He knew he had phone his mother for a reason- and it wasn't just for the cooking, as he used to joke about.

Darren stepped out of the shower to the smell of pancakes. His eyes welled up at the motherly gestures, he had missed his mum.

"Dare-bear. What's the matter."

Darren had a lie ready at the tip of his tongue soon after phoning his mum he realised the couldn't tell her about the girl last night or what happened between him and Chris.

"Darren Everett Criss! Don't you even think about lying to me you know what happened the last time. And you know what lies can do to people." Pearl chastised.

"Damn mum that was a low blow. You are the only one who knew about what happened between Mia and I why use it against me?" Darren's tone was light hearted but you could see the pain behind his eyes. Darren really wanted to be a Father and she knew just how to manipulate Darren so he would stay with her.

"SO its about her then?" Anger blazed in Pearls eyes she didn't want Darren to ever suffer through something like that again.

"NO! That was over as long time ago you know that after she lied to me about the pregnancy mum its been over a year honestly I'm over it. No its not about Mia or any girl actually its... its about Chris." Darren relayed the whole story of Chris and him and what happened with James conveniently leaving out the part about him sleeping with the girl.

"Dare that isn't just it your hiding something, and really nothing can make this situation any worse unless you slept with another person- Wait? Dare please tell me you didn't."

**Right that's it for now review if you want to. I hope this was ok :) and please let me know if you want me to continue oh and don't worry it will get happy near the end :) I hope to hear from you and would like to say thank you to my first ever reviewer Sweetie813 thank you so much it means a lot :) **

**oh and the chapters will get longer soon these are just introductions really :) And I may need a beta soon just to help me out with sorting out my mistakes and ideas that don't really fit so if you would like to help please let me know :) **

Loves, hugs and klisses

crisscolferendgame :)


	3. Chapter 3 kiss

**Hi it's me again these authors' notes will be quite short and just to say thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy and read this story if there is anything which you find doesn't fit with this story let me know and I'll change it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot! **

**So on with the story then….**

"Dare that isn't just it your hiding something, and really nothing can make this situation any worse unless you slept with another person- Wait? Dare please tell me you didn't."

"Mum I. I don't know what to say. I did and it was a mistake the girl meant nothing as harsh as that sounds." Darren was scared of his mum's reaction he hated to see the look of disappointment on her face.

"Wait Darren a GIRL? Darren sweetie isn't that what you and Chris were fighting about in the first place?"

Darren's mother wasn't feeling as disappointed as she could be, she was more concerned about her son and Chris' relationship. She knew something was going on between Darren and Chris before they even told her. The looks shared and the way whenever Daren came home all he talked about and spoke to was Chris, and occasionally Chris would come with him. Mrs. Criss had become close to Christopher as she liked to call him, and she could see the love Chris had for her son and was not about to let either of them give up something so special.

"Mum I know! Don't you think I haven't thought about that? I don't know what to do and I just need you tell me what to do because right now I just need my Mum to be there for me. I can't screw this thing up between Chris and I. Mum please help me I love him; I need to be with him. I was so stupid so stupid and now I've ruined everything." Darren sounded so broken he needed to know that he and Chris were going to be ok.

"Dare-bear I can't tell you that it's going to be ok because at the moment it isn't but you and Christopher need to talk to each other about this! You need to tell him the truth even if you can't tell me. You need to tell him who you slept with and why you did."

"But that's the thing why did I sleep with her? I don't even know. When he wants an explanation oh Chris I'm sorry I slept with someone else but its ok we had broken up and I was confused, and I just wanted to prove you right!" Darren let out a sigh he didn't want his other to judge him but somehow he knew she would.

**(Chris' house)**

_Hey boo, look on the news looks like DC got lucky last night ;) - Ashley_

Chris scrambled towards the television. He wanted to know why he had been receiving texts like that first from Ashley then from Mark and Cory. He turned the channel onto the celebrity news:

"And our latest report Glee's Darren Criss was seen leaving a club with a girl last night. According to some sources the girl who we don't know the name of and Darren were seen dancing and kissing all night- only later to leave the club together, whilst Darren was spotted by neighbors leaving the girls apartment early this morning no word yet off Mr. Criss."

Chris shut of the television set wishing he had never turned it on. Tears were streaming down his face, he was trying not to cry he hadn't in years but when it came to Darren he couldn't control his emotions. The 21 year old knew that this would happen, he knew Darren would have been confused about him and would run off to find a girl as soon as he got bored.

A knock sounded at the door interrupting Chris' thoughts he wiped his eyes and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see the man himself Darren standing there and had to resist the urge to slam the door in his face.

_How dare he show up at my door after sleeping with a girl what 12 hours ago! _ Thoughts like this were whirling around Chris' head until Darren interrupted them once again:

"Chris… can I speak to you? Please?" Chris nodded meekly and stepped aside to let Darren in. No matter what he had done Chris saw the best in everyone maybe Darren would tell him why he slept with that woman.

"What is it Darren? We broke up remember? Last night? Or were you too busy…." Chris cut himself off before Darren found out that he knew in fact the whole world knew.

"Chris I don't know what to say or how to tell you this I… Chris… I'm so sorry I shouldn't have but I did… and well… Chris I can't do this it'll ruin everything. Please Chris let's just go back to the way we were please." Darren looked broken he was sobbing but Chris didn't know why he had slept with someone else without thinking about Chris why should he get out of it now? Now he was in front of Chris was he acting? Because Chris knew how good he was at doing that. Hadn't Darren pretended to be in love with Chris when really he was straight just to get a quick lay wasn't it? Hadn't Darren sleeping with that girl proved that? Chris could feel himself getting angrier at the hazel eyed man in front of him if Darren really loved him he would never have had sex with somebody else so quickly.

"Save it Darren! I'm sick and tired of this! I told you that I couldn't be with you because I thought that you would just go and have sex with a girl because you were bored I wouldn't put out! And oh was I right wasn't I? When were you going to tell me Dare? How long has it been going on? Was that it I wouldn't make love with you so you went and did it with someone else?" Darren's head snapped up he couldn't believe Chris had found out before Darren could tell him.

"Make love? Chris you were thinking about us like that? You know I was too before all this? In fact I had it all planned out it was going to be so romantic Chris, and I was going to make it so special for you and me." Darren looked at Chris hoping that somehow Chris was understand how bad Darren was feeling, but Chris wasn't done yet if Darren had slept with a girl he needed to know why for closure.

"Why Darren? Why did you make love with her? A girl Darren you know how insecure I felt about that I knew this would happen. It happened with James and I was so stupid to actually believe that someone like me could find love I mean look at me. I'm not exactly the most gorgeous person ever. Was that why you slept with her because she was pretty and you had to put up with my ugly face for weeks?" Chris was crying after the other boyfriends he had he was self-conscious about the way he looks, for some reason he was the only person who couldn't see how beautiful and perfect he actually was.

"Chris don't be so stupid baby you. Are. Perfect! You are the most beautiful man I have ever met in fact no you're not you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to know inside and out. I never made love with that girl not even close we had sex it meant nothing! I can't even remember her name! I will only ever make love to you Chris I promise. But that's not what you want to hear I can see that in your beautiful eyes that helps me see how you feel, and that's just one of the things I love about you. Anyway I slept with her because I was so upset I needed something to stop me from feeling anything or think anything about you, and that's the only thing I could do and that different even work. All through it all I could think of was how it would feel so much better if it was you I was making love to! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you Chris. Anyway how did you find-,"Chris cut Darren off,

"How did I find out was that something you didn't want me to know about. If we got back together would you have told me? I found out because it was all over the news Dare everybody knows- I'm so humiliated." Chris was looking straight at Darren his gaze piercing Darren's heart. Darren's face paled as Chris' words sunk in everybody knew.

_Further confirmation to the_ _world that Darren Criss is straight. _Darren thought bitterly.

"It's on the news… Chris I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling right now. I should have been the one to tell you. I owe you that so I'm going to tell you the truth right now Chris sit down."

_Earlier on in the club:_

_Darren was dancing he can't remember who with. All he knew was that he was really, really drunk. His eye caught some girl at the opposite side of the room she was dancing with a load of guys her top was so tight and her skirt was so short you could see her thong. Darren licked his lips he knew he could have the girl if he wanted her after all she may have been dancing with the guys but she was staring at Darren as if she was daring him to come over._

_Stupid Chris. How could he even think that I would do something like that? Thought Darren. Well you know what Chris if you want to push me towards a new relationship perhaps I should. Darren was so drunk that he didn't fully comprehend what he was even thinking or what he was about to do. _

"_Hey baby you've been staring at me all night and I happen to have it on good authority that I have been staring at you too." The girl actually winked at Darren WINKED. Darren took a look at the girl she really held no appeal to him all he could think about what Chris so Darren knew that he need a distraction and he needed it now! So he kissed the girl and yet that still didn't make him feel any better. _

"_So my place or yours?" The nameless girl asked._

"_Yours." Darren stated simply. The next thing Darren knew they were at the girl's apartment they were grinding up against each other trying desperately to take each other's clothes off. And yet all Darren could think about was Chris. _

_Darren was thrusting inside the girl, her hands clawed down his back whilst she moaned his name over and over again. All Darren could imagine was how Chris would feel underneath him how Chris would sound, how Chris would feel inside of him, with these thoughts Darren came inside the condom crying out Chris's name and then once Darren came down from the intensity of his orgasm he kept whispering one word 'Chris' it was over the girl turned over and fell asleep so Darren snuck out. _

Back at Chris's house.

"So that's why I slept with her Chris I was hurt I needed something I needed to feel close to somebody and instead I made everything worse didn't I?" Darren questioned Chris.

"Yes you did. Dare can I be honest I really, truly love you, and right now I'm hurting but I do still love you and I know I always will! In fact after this I probably never find somebody else. But right now Dare what I need the most is time. I need time to think this through rationally and I need you. I know I can't live without you so I am going to ask you and I completely understand if you say no but, Darren at this moment can we just be friends. I'm not saying we won't end up getting back together because honestly I can see that happening but before that I need to learn to trust you again Darren. I need to know you won't go running after a beautiful girl every time something gets rough you will go off and have sex with someone else. Please Darren help me learn to trust you again, please be my friend please I need you, and you know I need time so Dare please just give me that." Chris was begging Darren as much as he was hurting he wanted Darren with him but he couldn't be with him just yet not after everything he had done.

"Ok Chris. I'll be your friend I'll be anything you need me to be until you tell me otherwise. I know how much I have hurt you and I promise I am going to work every day for you to forgive me! And when you do I will be there and I will get down on one knee and ask you to marry me Christopher Paul Colfer because I love you and I never want to be with anyone else but I understand you need time and I'm going to be there for you." The look on Darren's face was so sincere Chris knew he meant what he said.

"Darren will you before we go back to being friends will you kiss me please?" Chris needed this he kept telling himself it would make it easier for both of them for the weeks that were to come. Darren leant forward and so did Chris their lips met in a passionate embrace… neither wanted to pull away but eventually Darren did. He looked at Chris and already he knew being friends after everything that had happened between them was going to be difficult.

**2303 words this chapter is done! As promised the chapters will get longer and things will get better for my favourite couple. Now please review pleaaaasssseee just to help my story feel loved! Thank you for reading I hope you like it and again if there is any constructive criticism please let me know **

**Loves and hugs**

**Crisscolferendgame**


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy and friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for James and to be honest I don't like him really :P **

**Sorry this took so long to upload it was because I did write up the chapter but my computer crashed and the document recovery would not work so I have had to write this again so sorry about the wait. As always if you like it review if you don't review and tell me what I could do better thanks.**

They broke away from the intimate embrace and both men just stared into each other's eyes, both trying to convey the love they had for each other in that final kiss. Both knew what the kiss meant but did not want to admit it because it meant: Goodbye. The finality of it all was enough to bring tears to the men's eyes, yet neither one wanted to break contact, they knew then it would all be over and to be honest neither was sure they wanted to give that up. But in Chris' mind it was all the

Eventually Darren broke eye contact and spoke to Chris,

"Chris we... what is happening right now I am so fucking confused we need to talk about this!"

Chris let out a sigh he couldn't think of a worse situation to be put in, he wanted to tell Darren everything was going to be ok, in fact it wasn't just Darren he wanted to reassure it was himself.

"Dare... I can't do this right now I told you that for now maybe we should just be friends. Then when something happens it happens."

Chris couldn't look at Darren he didn't even believe he wanted to be what he had just said. No Chris stop you can't trust Darren with your heart right now you are not going to end up hurt again. I repeat you will not get hurt if you back out now, what if something like this happened again and you forgave him you would look like such a fool! No tell him Chris tell him how much he hurt you and how you should see other people. During Chris' inner monologue Darren had not spoken a word he was still in shock. How could Chris ever consider breaking up with him after that kiss, because if there was one thing both men could agree with was that the kiss they shared was the most beautiful kiss that had ever been. It was tender and intimate and it conveyed one emotion: LOVE.

When Darren didn't answer Chris he continued to speak, "Darren I... I think we should date other people, it'll be for the best and keep any press off our backs." Chris' words managed to break Darren out of his trance. Chris was afraid to look Darren in the eye he was scared to see the emotions in Darren's eyes was it ... resentment? Regret?

It was anger. Pure, cold anger.

"Dat- wait what? Date other people Christopher really? You want me to just stand by and watch you fall for another guy right in front of me Chris- LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW! I can't do that. I want to be with you Chris but I can't put up with that it's all or nothing Chris." Darren was shouting so loud that he was sure the street could hear him but he didn't care. Let them hear. He thought. At least then everyone will know how committed I am to Chris, let Chris know how much I need him. With those thoughts Darren leaned in and kissed Chris again. He expected Chris to pull away but he never the younger boy pressed his lips hard against Darren's in sheer desperation. It was only after a few minutes Chris actually realised what he was doing. But Darren by this point had lay them both down on the couch and fisted his hands in Chris' hair.

Chris pushed Darren off him and with a load bang Darren fell to the floor, he searched for Chris eyes to see why Chris had just so suddenly pushed him off but all he could see was sadness. Chris eyes never held the sparkle they had the previous night. Or the sparkle they had when Darren told Chris that he would marry him once their argument was over. Darren could sense that he had pushed Chris too far. He understood why after the kiss Darren had demanded to know that it meant more to Chris than a friendly kiss and his mind told him that after that he and Chris would be back together. Everything would be normal. But it wasn't. And it was Darren's fault, if he would have kept quite instead of pushing Chris into being more than friends straight after the conversation they had about that exact topic, but as soon as the kiss had ended Darren wanted Chris again and couldn't help himself. Then Chris mentioned dating other people and that was when Darren lost it and now he has lost Chris because of it.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT DARREN? Did you not listen to me at all I. AM. NOT. DATING. YOU. ANYMORE. This is not up for discussion don't try and force me to kiss you again! It won't work. We are going to be normal and be friends and see other people to try and get over each other." Chris sneered, he wanted to be in a completely different situation with Darren right now he wanted him and Darren to be lying in bed just after making love, because that was the night Chris was going to propose to Darren, to show Darren he was ready to go all the way with him. Whispering sweet nothings and I love you's into each other's ears. But that would never happen thought Chris bitterly. The weight of the ring in his pocket was distracting. He kept looking at Darren's ring finger imagining what the ring would look like and how it would show the world exactly who Darren was dating. Chris slipped his hand in his pocket for comfort knowing the ring was still there was a relief. The ring was simple and elegant, it was a black thin band but had two diamonds encrusted into the surface are symbolising the two of them. Darren looked straight at Chris piercing Chris with his eyes and Chris had to sit down off the intensity of the stare it was as if he knew what Chris was thinking. Darren always had a way of knowing what Chris wanted, and right now he wanted Darren, but he would not give into the temptation he had to move on.

"Chris tell me that kiss was not the most perfect one you have ever had. Tell me you will fully move on. Tell me you don't want to kiss me right now, because I want to kiss you in fact Chris I want to make love to you constantly. Feel my heart-" Darren grabbed Chris' hand and put it against his own chest. "You feel that its beating for you whenever you touch me-" Darren gripped Chris' other hand and put it on his lips "it speeds up because it knows no matter what it will never be perfect enough for you but it will try. Just make love to me Chris and we can and will beat this." Darren noticed the expression on Chris' face change he knew he had made a mistake again, but he needed Chris to point it out to him.

"It is just all physical with you isn't it Darren a kiss, sex and everything is fine. Oh goody make up sex is that what you thought? Why Darren sex is that all men seem to want from me?" Chris knew Darren was not James but at the same time he did not see why Darren would want him otherwise.

"Chris what? No you have taken it wrong. You are being stupid Christopher." The vacant look in Chris' eyes showed anyone that Chris was no longer in the room he was in a memory.

(Chris and James)

"Tell me why you did it! Why? Did I not mean anything? Or do you just enjoy taking people's virginities and them breaking them afterwards- and look you are not even sorry." Chris screamed.

"What do you think Chris of course it was a cheap lay I have already explained that. I mean afterwards I don't even know what I was thinking you are lousy in bed. I mean why would I actually love anyone like you, Christopher can you not see I am your only hope right now, I mean look at you, you are nothing special in fact you're not even that good looking. You are just a silly STUPID little boy who needs to grow up and see that sex is just sex." James had a grin on his face to rival a Cheshire cat.

"Get. Out. Now" Chris' words were sharp and blunt.

"Gladly." That was the last word the glasz eyed boy had heard from his ex -lover and for the third time after he had sex with James he was crying himself to sleep.

"You are just like him..." Chris muttered so low Darren could not hear him; he made his voice stronger and repeated them fatal last words he had told James. "Get. Out. Now." Darren didn't move he tried to protest "Out." Chris made his way to the door and opened it Darren looked at Chris with one last pleading glance and then left. Chris slammed the door behind him. Chris anticipated going to his bed room and crying himself to sleep, but as soon as the thought entered his head it went missing because he didn't want to be weak anymore. So he picked up the phone.

"Hello, taxi to 113 Baker Street (totally made up address… and now I have re looked over my work and realised Baker Street is where Sherlock lives total coincidence I swear) yes. I am going to Lela's gay bar." Chris grabbed his mobile and went to his night stand _hey at least if I'm being irresponsible I'm making the effort to be safe, _and he grabbed the condoms out the draw. He never bought them after all both him and Darren had been tested and were both clean, however Ryan insisted that all the cast had them in their house.

Chris went outside and his cab arrived. He got into the cab and remained silent. _What am I doing? Oh I should just go back inside this was a stupid idea. _What he was about to do was whirling around his mind.

"Where too mate.. eh you ok you look a bit pale?" the driver asked he had a slight East End London accent and if Chris was completely honest he was not comfortable under this man's scrutinising looks, almost like a leer.

"Uhm Lela's gay bar please." And of course Chris was nervous so his voice went really high pitched, which most people found cute but Chris was silently cursing he didn't want to sound or look nervous because he wanted to look approachable. He wanted to show Darren he wasn't just someone who the hobbit could go to as a last resort he had other options and he was going to exhaust them, until he got some compassion from Darren. _But isn't this exactly why you and Darren broke up in the first place? You were angry at him. He had meaningless sex with a girl and he knew it would hurt you! You should stop this right now_ the angel inside of Chris with the innocence and kindness was being reasonable trying to help Chris but the inner demons kept attacking contradicting everything which was right; _No you and Darren broke up because he likes women you can see that remember the waitress? You're not angry you're jealous and the way to get over that is to get back at him, get back at everyone who ever made Chris Colfer look like a fool._

In the midst of it all Chris had forgotten why they were fighting in the first place, why he pushed Darren away, why he made Darren fall into the arms of a woman. _No Chris this isn't your fault if Darren would have rejected the waitresses advances then we wouldn't be in this mess. This wasn't you Chris you were prepared to drop everything for him… yet Darren wasn't. _Chris couldn't blame Darren for that he knew he was being selfish when Darren and him first went out, and Darren admitted to wanting a future with somebody he loved with 2.5 children, and that point Chris knew he was never going to be able to give Darren that easily, so he did what actors do best he hid his emotions under a mask. He didn't let anyone in, he bottled it up and at some point even that got too much all the insecurities got too much, because he knew that he had been with Darren selfishly he might add and that is not what he wants. Chris didn't want Darren to resent him when they are told that they can't adopt and stops Darren from being the Father Chris knows he is.

At this point in his inner musings Chris knew he shouldn't be angry at Darren all he did everything was because Chris pushed him to it, but he still was because once your heart has been broken that many times you can't put a mask on your emotions, you just want other people to feel them. He wanted to test Darren see if Darren was capable of caring, of loving, of being jealous and if he passes Chris will know how stupid he has been and admit it to Darren. _Chris stop thinking like that you shouldn't be testing Darren. You should be letting him go. _Even in his own head Chris was reprimanding himself, but he couldn't stop thinking about the look on Darren's face how he could make Darren hurt like Chris has.

Eventually Chris arrived at Lela's. He walked in expecting to be stopped told he was too young, but then he remembered he was twenty one he was finally at a gay bar legally. He walked in to the smell of smoke and the sight of young mostly hot men grinding against each other and kissing that was so sexual and Chris wanted some of that. Chris looked around before deciding to go over to the bar.

"I will have tequila please." Chris had the drink after the glee concert once and he liked the taste, he liked how drunk it made him how he could just forget about all of his problems and be carefree. Chris looked around and was startled to find a pair of Dark brown eyes meet his _not as beautiful as Darren's. _He looked at this stranger and couldn't help comparing him to the hazel eyed man who he loves, because as much as Darren has hurt and angered him he could never use the past tense loved it just doesn't fit. The stranger sauntered over he looked so sure and happy with himself Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi. My name is Dylan." This Dylan guy actually winked at Chris, and Chris giggled he didn't know whether it was off the alcohol or the fact that he knew he was going to have sex later with this handsome man… who was not Darren. Somewhere in his drunken haze Chris still had coherent thoughts. Dylan dragged Chris over to the dance floor and started grinding up against him, to say Chris was surprised was and understatement. The young boy yelped as he felt Dylan's hands grab his ass. Chris didn't know what to do, he had gotten himself into this mess, and damn it if he wasn't going to enjoy it. The near enough stranger started kissing up and down Chris' neck making Chris moan and grind into the man even more.

"Darren," he whispered. Chris realise his mistake at soon as he had made it this stranger is not Darren in fact what is his name? thought Chris. The guy didn't seem to notice the mistake he just kept grinding against Chris:

"Let's get out of here!" The man's voice was frantic he wanted Chris. Chris smiled and led the man outside were a taxi was waiting. "Northumlen Street please," _shit doesn't Darren live in the flats in that street? Chris you have to leave now. _The voice in Chris' head sounded exactly like Darren's which just made him more desperate to show Darren that he was strong. They pulled up outside the apartment complex and Chris knew it was Darren's. Dylan attached his lips to Chris' neck and started to suck on his neck. The two men got into the lift were Dylan pushed Chris against the wall. They pushed the button to floor 3. Dylan and Chris were still kissing as the elevator door opened, Dylan looked out to make sure that nobody was there but in his drunken stupor he didn't notice a certain curly haired hazel eyed boy open his door to see what all the moaning was about. He didn't see how Darren's eyes welled up with tears.

Chris and Dylan kissed all the way up to the door: Dylan eventually got it open. They carried on into the flat.

**Right I'm going to finish the chapter there and let you decide so review**

**Either:**

**You want Dylan and Chris to have sex which will cause drama later.**

**OR **

**You want Darren to run in and take Chris out of Dylan's flat basically scream at Dylan and then look after Chris until he sobers up and Chris calls Darren out saying how he can sleep with whoever he wants, and he doesn't sleep with Dylan XD **

**Right I hope you liked the chapter **

**And the episode the first time! Just Klaine….. CrissColfer! **

**Love CrissColferendgame**


	5. Chapter 5 the ring

**Hello Thank you for all the lovely reviews you sent I was really happy :D Now all of you reviewed and said you did not want Darren to sleep with Dylan, but there were some of you who said that you didn't want Darren dragging him out either and one review from MayThisBe really made me think about the potential to that…. So I hope she doesn't mind but I am going to use part of that idea and part of my own because it does have a lot of potential. Personally I didn't really want Chris to sleep with Dylan so I was happy when you guys voted no to that one.**

**Anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren or Chris or Glee as much as I wish I did I don't XD this is going to be looking at both boys rather than just Chris so I hope you enjoy**

Chris and Dylan kissed all the way up to the door: Dylan eventually got it open. They carried on into the flat. Dylan led Chris towards the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. They resumed kissing and Chris couldn't help but wish it was Darren who he was with right now. He was very much aware that Darren was probably asleep four doors down. _Why am I doing this? I mean this guy is downright sloppy this doesn't feel right. I can't have sex with him. _

After Chris' revelation he tried pushing Dylan off of him but this just made Dylan grind against him even more. Chris could feel that Dylan was hard, the breathless moans Dylan was making was making Dylan sick and right now all he wanted was Darren. Again he tried pushing Dylan off but he didn't seem to be getting the message.

He whispered in Chris' ear "What is the matter? You little slut you know you want this stop fighting me. Take it like the whore you are. You knew what you were doing in that club." This made Chris feel even sicker. He placed his knee between Dylan's crotch and started rubbing giving the impression to Dylan that he was right. Dylan moaned and Chris knew he could catch him off guard so he kneed Dylan, which in turn made Dylan roll off of him. At this point Chris got off the bed and ran. He practically pulled the door off its hinges and ran out the apartment complex.

He couldn't go to Darren not after he had nearly slept with another guy, I wouldn't be fair for Darren to see him like this. But he had no other way of getting home and he knew that Dylan would see him if he stayed standing in front of the building, luckily he remembered Ashley lived around the corner. So he rang her.

"Ash- can you come and pick me up please." Chris was sobbing he didn't want to be standing here right now.

Over to Darren:

Darren sat down on the couch, staring into space. He did not want to deal with his emotions right now. He expected to be jealous of seeing Chris with other guys but he never thought it would be so soon, before that happened he wanted to mentally prepare himself for the hurt and pain but he didn't get the chance. All Darren wanted to do was lay down and cry but he couldn't. Darren couldn't help but feel guilty he had been the one who had pushed Chris away by sleeping with someone else. He realized he did not have the power to say who Chris could and could not sleep with and he had to accept that.

Darren wanted to scream and shout and cry all at the same time, but the one thing he wanted to do the most was to go and stop Chris from doing something completely and utterly stupid, but he knew Chris would resent him even more. So he sat in his flat. _How the fuck did this happen? I have ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I won't do it again I'll fight for Chris, and once I have him I will show everybody just how much he means to me. _

Darren kept going over plans in his head on how he was going to come out and he was going to marry Chris, and they would adopt and live a perfect life. He was mulling these thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Darren didn't recognize the number but a familiar voice spoke into the phone.

"Darren what the heck is happening with Chris?" Ashley Fink was ringing him to ask what was wrong with Chris. _What the hell? How does she know that Chris is sleeping around with a guy whilst he is drunk? _

"W-what do you mean Ash?" So Darren had to admit he was a tiny bit scared of Ashley but who wouldn't be if something was wrong with Chris and it was his fault he would bet that Ashley would be the first to kill him.

"What do I mean? He has just rang me up sobbing, he is so drunk, he wanted me to come and pick him up! I have just asked him where he is and he is outside your apartment building so why the hell hasn't he come to you? He wouldn't tell me! And I had to tell him I couldn't come and get him because I am on a road trip with my friends. Now Criss I love you and all but if you don't go down stairs and get my boy I will cut you! I don't want him walking home by himself in the state he is in anything can happen to him!" Ashley's tone was menacing. Darren was just about to agree, until he thought about what Chris was up to with that Dylan guy who he had spoken to in passing.

"Why should I ash? He's a big boy he can take care of himself!" Darren knew how bitter he sounded and hopefully Ashley didn't notice.

"He can't that's why I am phoning you Darren! He sounded so broken Dare."

Darren couldn't deal with that no matter what Chris had done he had done worse how could he ask for Chris' forgiveness if he wasn't prepared to help Chris. "Ok Ash I'll go and get him now." Darren sighed he went over to the mirror and wiped his eyes. All the time wondering why Chris wasn't still fucking Dylan. He wrenched the door open and walked towards the elevator. When it didn't come quick enough he walked towards the stairs he was impatient, he wanted to know why Chris was upset.

He saw Chris sitting on the curb his face in his hands crying quietly. Darren couldn't help but notice how vulnerable he looked his heart broke again he couldn't stand seeing Chris like this no matter who he had slept with. Darren walked over to Chris and put his hand gently on his shoulder. Chris jumped he looked afraid but Darren thought he was just surprised. He pulled Chris up and put his arm around Chris' waist. Chris winced at the contact, after what Dylan had tried to do Chris was afraid. He suddenly remembered that Dylan was not Darren and any touching with Darren was gentle and intimate, the type of contact that comes with love. At this point Chris knew Darren loved him, and he wanted to make love to Darren nobody else. The argument they had was stupid and irrational. Chris totally over reacted like he always does. Chris could still feel the ring in his pocket. Maybe if he proposed to Darren then everything would be ok. Chris was still very drunk.

Again the ring felt heavier in his pocket, Chris was taking that as a sign he needed to do something. He needed to make love to Darren wait hadn't he already thought that. Chris was so confused, the only thing he could feel was numbness. Darren supported Chris' weight if he had known that Chris having sex with Dylan would affect him like this he would have stopped Chris before he went in. When Chris' legs gave in because of the overwhelming thoughts he was having Darren picked him up and cradled the younger man into his chest. _Chris Colfer you are so beautiful. I can't wait for the day you see it too. _Thoughts similar to that was all he could think whilst he had this divine man in his arms.

Darren pulled Chris into the apartment. A sense of Dejavu came over Chris; he could feel Dylan's hands on him his lips ghosting his neck. Chris was sure he had a hickey the size of Jupiter which he did not want Darren to see. Chris pulled away from Darren trying to cover up his neck, but it was too late Darren had already seen it. Chris started crying even more. He didn't want anything to show what he did with Dylan he didn't need a reminder he already felt contaminated enough.

Darren couldn't stop staring at the hickey on Chris' neck it was proof that he wasn't hallucinating when he saw Dylan and Chris earlier. The thought made Darren feel sick and angry. He put Chris on the couch silently seething with anger. Chris just looked up at him with the eyes of an angel. Darren couldn't help but notice how perfect and innocent Chris looked. Even if he had sex hair that Darren wished was made by him.

Chris was too distracted by the look of anger, then lust, then anger again Darren was giving him to notice that the engagement ring he had got for Darren had fallen out of his pocket. Darren wasn't distracted enough to not notice the box. He looked at it and his eyes darted straight back to Chris was this what he thought it was? _What is Chris doing with an engagement ring in his pocket? He wasn't? Was he? WHAT THE HELL? _

Chris kept his gaze on Darren still not noticing that the ring had fell out his pocket. Chris could still see a look in Darren's eyes which he had mistaken for lust. The alcohol was clouding Chris' train of thought so he got up and walked over to Darren.

**Ok I'm going to leave it there and update again soon I hope you liked the chapter review and tell me what you liked and what you would like to see in the next chapter **

**Love**

**CrissColferendgame**


	6. Chapter 6 what happened?

**HI :D I am so happy with the response to this story I honestly didn't expect for this much love for it! So thank you! I am trying to get chapters up as fast as I can however I have a few exams and course work and just generally school so I hope people don't mind! Also the author MayThisBe is helping check over the chapters and see what fits and what doesn't so again I would like to thank her! **

**As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review with your thoughts and any ideas you have. **

Chris kept his gaze on Darren still not noticing that the ring had fell out his pocket. Chris could still see a look in Darren's eyes which he had mistaken for lust. The alcohol was clouding Chris' train of thought so he got up and walked over to Darren. Darren looked at Chris dumbfounded, confused as to what Chris was trying to do.

Chris was so drunk that his pupils were fully dilated and his words were slurred, a fact that Darren had registered for later. He did not want to do anything whilst Chris was in this vulnerable state that was Dylan not him. Chris slowly inched further towards Darren all the while having a plan in his mind. _I am going to kiss Darren, and then he will be begging for me to make love to him. Then I'm going to kiss Darren- oh wait I already thought that. _Chris giggled. Seeing Darren shift around turned Chris on even more but that was partially because he thought that was Darren being turned on by him. But it wasn't it was because he felt uncomfortable.

Chris grabbed Darren's hair and crashed their lips together. Chris moaned at the contact but Darren tried to pull away he could taste the alcohol on Chris' tongue and he knew Chris wouldn't be kissing him otherwise. This hurt Darren _fuck this must be how Chris felt when he thought I was using him for sex. I can't believe I made him feel that way and what am I thinking? I need to know why Chris has an engagement ring in his pocket. _

Darren pulled away from Chris, but Chris was having none of it he started to kiss Darren's neck as he pushed Darren onto the couch. This was a big moment for both men and Darren didn't want it to be a random drunken hook up after Chris had just had sex with another guy. The thought of Chris having sex with another guy brought out the inner green eyed monster in Darren, with thoughts like this circling Darren's head he pushed Chris off of him. Chris whimpered at the roughness of it he still felt Dylan on him.

"Chris no! No Chris please baby don't cry now isn't the time for this." Chris was crying but not from pain from humiliation what had made Darren not want him like that anymore? Darren hugged Chris and Chris pushed Darren off of him.

"What is it Darren? Why don't you want to make love to me? I need to be close to you right now I need something-," Chris went to kiss the older man again but Darren reacted the same way he had at the first attempt pushing Chris away.

"No, honestly Chris I don't! I SAW YOU CHRIS I SAW YOU GO INTO DYLAN'S FLAT!" Chris looked down his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. "I don't know what to think Chris you are drunk I am not going to have a conversation about this because us making love was supposed to be romantic, not just an attempt of seeing how many people you can get into bed." Darren was looking at Chris genuinely upset, he now knew what Chris felt, he made a mental promise to never make Chris feel like that again, and support Chris no matter what he wants to be.

"I Darren- I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see Dylan and I. I-I f-feel so disgusting about what happened. He treated me like a cheap whore and I didn't, I couldn't." Darren cut Chris off.

"Chris what do you mean he treated you like a cheap whore?" Darren was livid, he knew Dylan had done something to hurt Chris and he wanted to know what so he could go and kill the guy. All Darren could think of was ways in which he could hurt Dylan for hurting his precious angel. Seeing Chris in pain made Darren wanted to sob but he wanted to be strong for the younger boy. Chris stayed silent so Darren spoke, his tone gentle and soothing.

"Christopher I need you to tell me what happened look at me-," Darren grabbed hold of Chris' face to make the younger boy look at him, but Chris just shrieked and swatted his hand away. Chris wasn't prepared for the physical contact and again he was back with Dylan although with each memory Dylan was getting further and further with Chris enjoying Chris' pleads. Chris broke down sobbing the pain in his chest becoming even more unbearable.

Darren looked at Chris and instead of physical contact he thought talking to Chris would help him even more.

"Chris baby look at me what's happened you can trust me." Darren looked straight at Chris somehow trying to figure out what Dylan had done by looking at Chris' body language. Darren completely had completely forgotten about the engagement ring at this point, them thoughts being replaced by anger. Darren knew if he ever saw Dylan he would kill him.

"Darren- I can't do this please jut ring me a cab please." Chris' eyes were still shimmering with tears he looked at Darren's eyes getting lost in how beautiful the curly haired man was.

"Chris I am not letting you go home alone tonight you're drunk and hurt and vulnerable, so I will take care of you tonight." Noticing the scared look on Chris' face Darren amended his statement. "Not like that, I mean I will look after you until the morning. I want to help you Chris I want to be there when you are scared to help you, I want to help you recover after whatever has just happened. I will be your friend for as long as you need." Chris stared straight at Darren love the primary emotion he was feeling.

"Where should I sleep?" Chris felt small compared to Darren right now, metaphorically of course.

Darren looked at the timid younger boy and answered him; "um in my bed. But don't worry I will take the couch I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in my house."

Chris grabbed hold of Darren's hands and tilted his face. "Dare- I want to sleep in the bed with you, I need to be close to somebody I love right now." Chris had sobered up a lot, so Darren did not fell like he was taking advantage of the younger boy.

"Ok." Darren sighed, as soon as the words had left his lips Chris had pulled him up and led him towards the bedroom. Darren got Chris a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, whilst pulling out something similar for himself. He went to change in the bathroom whilst letting Chris get changed in the room. It's not like they had not seen each other in just their underwear before it was that Darren did not think that Chris would be up to seeing that and going back to things like that just yet.

When Darren walked back into the room Chris had just put his sweatpants on but had not gotten the tank top on yet. Darren walked into the room and couldn't help but look at Chris' torso it was toned but not overly, and the creamy skin was beautiful. Darren tore his eyes away from Chris in fear of scaring the other man.

"It is ok to look Darren or is it that I'm that ugly you can't stand to look at me?" Chris was getting defensive again. Hurt evident in his eyes, Darren was completely confused as to why Chris thought he was ugly and was so insecure that he felt the need to cover up all the time.

"No Chris, you're beautiful every part of you. But I don't want to freak you out obviously you have been through an ordeal tonight and I don't want to make you afraid anymore."

Chris blushed at the compliment, Darren was so lovely to him it made him want to cry with happiness, and what was better was that Darren seemed to be genuine in what he was saying.

"You could never scare me Darren. Love please come here I need your help with something." Darren walked over to Chris elated off the term of endearment that Chris had used for him. Chris grabbed Darren's hands and put them against his stomach the younger man's head fell back at the contact. It felt so good to have Darren put his hands on him, but he didn't want more than that. Darren's hands started exploring Chris' stomach and chest. Then he traced his fingers down Chris' back making small circles that made Chris moan in delight. All the while Darren kept whispering in Chris' ear;

"You are so, so beautiful, so beautiful." Chris couldn't believe how lucky he was. Darren took hold of Chris hand and led them both onto the bed they just stayed facing each other gazing deeply into the other man's eyes. They kissed and it was like fireworks were going off, and if either Chris or Darren had said that to somebody they would have thought of them as cliché but really that was the only thing that fit.

_I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better. _

Darren sang to Chris until the younger boy fell asleep, and then he kissed Chris' and then his nose and checks until he eventually got to Chris's lips were he placed a gentle kiss. Then and only then was he content to fall asleep he cuddled into Chris' chest need the closeness.

As Darren closed his eyes his last thoughts was;

_Wait what about the ring. _

**Ok so I hope you liked it :D review again tell me your opinions and what you think should happen in this story **

**Love**

**CrissColferendgame **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sorry I have kept you waiting a while thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing me and telling what you think of the story because it makes me happy :D **

**Right again thank you to the amazing MayThisBe for helping me with editing and various other things.**

**Right reason for not updating sooner I have had really bad writers block…. I am literally trying to force this chapter out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren or Chris sobbbbbssss I would love to own them ;) **

As Darren closed his eyes his last thoughts was;

_Wait what about the ring._

Chris woke up the next day with a pounding in his head; he was very overwhelmed by how safe he felt. Him and Darren were pressed together. Darren had his face pressed against Chris's shoulder they had shifted positions during the night, Darren was asleep. Chris had one hand under his head and the other one was linked with Darren. Whilst Darren had his arm around Chris' waist keeping Chris tight against him, hoping that even if he does nothing else with Chris that he keeps him safe away from Dylan or any other men who thought they could take advantage of this beautiful creature in his arms.

Darren was starting to stir. Chris feigned sleep again to see what Darren would do. He felt Darren shift and prop himself up on his elbow, and Chris felt Darren move his hair off of his face and kiss his neck. The sensation sent a tingle through Chris' body it felt good. Chris decided to stop pretending to be asleep and opened his bright eyes, just as Darren had lay back down. Chris turned to face Darren nuzzling his face in Darren's neck. He looked Darren straight in the eyes and all he could think was home; he knew this idea was so very cliché but that was what he and Darren were.

All Darren could do was stare at the gorgeous man in front of his eyes; he could not believe they were lying in the bed like this, especially after what had happened last night with Dylan. Chris still had not admitted to Darren the events of the previous night, he couldn't, he felt so ashamed of himself, and he did not know what Darren must be thinking about his right now.

Chris looked down noticing he had no shirt on he felt exposed but remembering the way Darren had touched him last night he no longer felt embarrassed. They way Darren was staring at Chris made Chris' heart melt. Darren and him were perfect for each other, they always had been. But Chris still couldn't do anything he was content with just gazing into Darren's eyes at the moment, plus what happened with Dylan last night scared him a little bit. Although he was drunk that night he could still remember everything.

Chris needed comfort and he knew he would get it in Darren, he leant forward to kiss Darren and their lips met for a brief moment before Darren pulled away like Chris had the plague. This brought tears to Chris' eyes he sat up and ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door. He broke down and sobbed, he felt even worse right now. He could not bear the thought of Darren thinking he was disgusting, it made him feel physically sick. Darren started knocking on the door.

"Chris. Chris open the door I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Darren was shouting nearly crying but wanting to stay strong for Chris. Chris went over to the toilet and was sick he couldn't help it. He felt drained both mentally and physically.

Darren could hear Chris being sick he was banging on the door even more frantically now. He did not want to barge in on Chris because it was an invasion of privacy but he couldn't help it. He opened the door and practically rushed over to Chris' side. Leaning closer to the younger man and rubbing circles on his back. Chris tried to push Darren off of him but gave up because he felt so weak.

Once Chris had finished Darren picked him up took him over to the sink and sat him down on the counter. He stood between Chris' legs and washed out Chris' mouth, brushed Chris' teeth, and then he wet a cloth. He carried Chris over to the bed and set him down gently. Darren then continued to put the cold cloth on Chris' head, oblivious to Chris' protests.

Chris didn't want Darren to look after him, not after what had just happened, if Darren really thought of him as that dirty that he couldn't even kiss him properly why should he look after him? Darren sat down next to Chris as Chris tried to sit up. Chris felt more vulnerable now again he remembered he had no shirt on, only this time he didn't feel comfortable with the memories from earlier. Chris wanted to desperately to cover up but Darren just kept laying him back down and telling him to rest.

Chris was getting frustrated with Darren. The guy obviously didn't want anything with him. The thoughts that Darren had moved on from him so quickly flooded Chris' mind and Chris started to cry again. Chris hated himself for crying so much he never usually cried but the past few days had taken everything out of him. So much had happened with Darren and he just felt horrible.

Darren tried to hug Chris but Chris had enough of it. He jumped up like he had an electric shock, and Darren shot him a confused glance.

"I can't do this anymore." Chris grabbed his shirt from the previous night and threw it on quickly. He could smell Dylan on the shirt and again he felt sick at the thought of him. He searched around quickly for his jeans. He couldn't remember where he put them.

"Chris what do you think you are doing?" Darren asked his voice laced with concern for the younger boy.

"I am not being weak no more Darren. I am not crying anymore, and I am not feeling pity towards myself anymore. I am going to be the Chris Colfer that I was before all of this. I hate this feeling of weakness Darren, and honestly I can't deal with you looking at me like I am contaminated because of what he did to me. I mean I didn't even choose that Darren, so don't look at me like I am a fucking whore." Chris basically spat the words out, only to be met by silence. Darren was stunned at what Chris had just said. He had never looked like Chris like that. Darren loved Chris.

Chris found his jeans and quickly pulled them up. He threw Darren sweatpants on the bed and made his way towards the living room door. Darren broke out of his trance and got up and flowed Chris again.

Remembering that he didn't have the chance last night to put the ring back in Chris' pocket he panicked. "Chris Wait!" He shouted but Chris wouldn't stop until he finally arrived in the living room. His eyes scanning the room to see if he had left anything and right there in plain sight was the velvet box with the ring he was going to give Darren. Realisation washed over Chris, Darren had seen the ring. He wanted to stop Chris from going in the living room.

Chris didn't cry he promised himself he wouldn't be weak anymore in front of anybody else. Being weak meant people treated you different, and Chris really didn't want that to happen. He picked up the box and opened it. He smiled fondly at the ring, and then closed the box and sat calmly down on the couch. He needed to talk to Darren about it, they couldn't ignore this anymore. Chris needed to know whether Darren would have said yes if he the whole ordeal with Dylan did not happen.

Darren walked into the living room silently dancing at the fact Chris was still in the room. He needed to talk to Chris about what was said and done in the bedroom.

"Chris." Darren whispered. Seeing Chris' eyes not shining like they usually did killed Darren inside but he kept talking anyway. "I wanted to kiss you, I really did. But baby- I didn't want to take advantage. You wouldn't tell me what happened last night so I… I didn't want to push you into something that you were not ready for. Truthfully I do not think you have done anything Chris from the small details you have told me. Let me get this straight for you Chris you are perfect in every way." Darren sighed he really wanted Chris to believe him, and what he said.

Chris was silently crying again silently cursing himself. "Why do I have to be so weak all the time Dare?" Darren could see Chris was breaking inside and he had to fix him.

"Look at me Chris you are many things you're talented, beautiful and funny but the one thing that does not describe you is weak. You are the strongest person I know. You have been so strong for so long and that's why you have been crying so much you have been too strong for too long." Darren went over and kneeled in front of Chris and he grabbed Chris' hands.

"What did he do to you Chris? Trust me I will not think any less of you if you had sex with him." Darren kissed Chris 'hands to reassure the beautiful man sitting in front of him. Chris looked at Darren giving him a sad smile, his eyes still were not shining like they usually did, and Darren was desperate to get that back.

"I didn't have sex with him Darren." Darren looked relieved but then worse thoughts came into his head and his face contorted in pain. _If Chris didn't have sex with him then what did Dylan do to him? Did… Did he rape him? _Darren was boiling with anger, he was livid; he was ready to kill Dylan for doing this to his angel. "He tried to force me into it. He called me a slut and a whore. And… and I just feel dirty Darren and I can understand if you think I am those things and if you don't want to touch me Darren, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Chris looked Darren straight in the eye; he wanted Darren to see he was telling the truth.

Darren pressed his forehead against Chris' and cupped his cheek so lovingly and tender.

"Christopher Paul Colfer- who I hope to add the name Criss to in the future, you are the strongest person that I know. What he did to you was not your fault! It was his, and he can call you what he wants but you need to know you are not any of those things. Chris you are pure, beautiful and an angel. I will worry about you constantly, until I know you are over this." Darren just wanted to kiss Chris in that moment to reinforce what he had said, but he wanted Chris to instigate that.

"Darren… I don't want you to worry about me. This isn't your fault you shouldn't feel guilty." Chris pulled away from Darren slightly but at the same time he wanted to be close, and he wanted Darren to be sure.

"Chris do you hear yourself right now. I am livid at the moment, he has made you believe you have done something wrong when you haven't sweetheart." The term of endearment just rolled off of the older man's tongue before he could stop himself. Things just came so natural with Chris, he could never describe to anybody how content he feels when Chris is around.

"Darren, I… I am sorry, I can't thank you enough for looking after me last night, and this morning." Chris kissed Darren, and just for a moment he forgot that they had broken up and that Darren had seen the ring, and everything that had happened with Dylan was just forgotten. Just for a moment it was just him and Darren. But oxygen brought him back to reality he needed to breathe. He pulled away and asked the question that he originally needed to know.

"Darren did you see the ring?" Chris was hoping Darren never, but thinking logically he knew Darren would have.

"Yes" Darren spoke so quietly Chris almost did not hear him. "I swear Chris I never looked inside. It's none of my business who the ring is for or if it is off somebody for you." Darren knew what he said sounded stupid the ring must be for him, or it may not be an engagement ring at all.

"No, no Darren it- I mean the ring it is an engagement ring, and it's for you. I was planning on giving it to you the night we broke up, but things didn't turn out the way I would have hoped." Chris offered Darren a weak watery smile. Not knowing what else to do Chris opened the box to show Darren the ring. "Darren I know that we never discussed anything, and I know we hadn't experienced all that we could with each other at that point, but that night I had everything planned. I was going to propose after making love to you for the first time. I wanted it to be special I didn't want you to find out like this." Chris opened the box to show Darren the ring inside.

Darren gasped, Chris had gotten him the perfect ring it was simple, and it would mean that he could be with Chris forever. Darren also noticed the two diamonds on it they were only small but they symbolized something so much bigger.

"Chris… I want you to propose to me but not now. I don't mean because I don't want to be with you because I do. But for the time being I think it would be best just to take things slow, we can't pick up where we left off that never works trust me it will not work. So I am going to ask you this. Christopher Paul Colfer will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night at 7pm?" Darren had never been so nervous. When Chris didn't answer he decided to talk again. "I mean I don't want you to feel pressurized into doing anything. I just want to take things slow to get to know each other all over again, and I promise I will be the perfect gentlemen." Darren looked at Chris in anticipation hoping the answer would be positive, because honestly Darren couldn't deal with it being negative.

Chris just smiled and grabbed hold of Darren's hand "No." Darren looked like a kicked puppy but Chris continued. "No, I am not going to pretend like we don't know each other. Yes I will go on the date with you. But I want us to go back to the way we were no reservations, and I don't want you to treat me differently because of what has happened with Dylan."

**review and tell me what you would like to see next chapter from that Proposal or no proposal? Ok. That's it from this chapter. And if no who would you prefer to see propose Darren or Chris. Honestly I think Darren proposing has been done so many times before so I wanted to shake it up a bit. **

**SO again I would love to hear from people :D **

**CrissColferendgame! **


	8. Chapter 8 date night& homophobia

**Again guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I do have three very good reasons**

**My play was on 3 nights and I wasn't getting home until like ten and I couldn't do it before because the play started at 7 so I needed to get home do my makeup hair and have my tea! THEN I had to be in school for six.**

**Reason number 2 I have so much work! Like the teachers are deciding to give us all our coursework now! **

**My nana died a few weeks ago so I haven't really felt up to writing this chapter.**

_Chris just smiled and grabbed hold of Darren's hand "No." Darren looked like a kicked puppy but Chris continued. "No, I am not going to pretend like we don't know each other. Yes I will go on the date with you. But I want us to go back to the way we were no reservations, and I don't want you to treat me differently because of what has happened with Dylan."_

Darren was nervous it was not like him and Chris hadn't been on dates before, but this date for some strange reason seemed to need more intimacy than the rest. Both men had already planned that they would stay in Chris' house after the date. One reason being they wanted to be together their first night so they could discuss things with no interruptions or reservations. The other reason being simply Chris did not want to have a run in with Dylan which was fine with Darren.

The mere thought of Dylan caused Darren to become angrier with himself for not stopping Dylan whilst he had the chance. Darren never wanted to see Chris that upset again, and it literally killed him inside to know that because he upset Chris somebody else hurt him. Darren couldn't let that happen again. He needed to make Chris feel safe and loved tonight.

The date was at 7 and Darren was at a loss at what to wear. Chris had told him to dress nicely but had given him no inkling as to where they were going.

Darren's phone buzzed the screen lit up showing Darren that he had a text from none other than the very beautiful man he had just been thinking about Mr. Christopher Colfer.

**Hey baby, are you excited for tonight? You have no idea what to wear do you? :P Just get that suit you wore for the Trevor Project it was totally hot ;) I love you xxxx- C**

Darren couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, if Chris wanted him to wear that he would! Beside Chris said he looked hot and he damn well was going to give Chris a good show tonight if that was the case.

(AT CHRIS' HOUSE)

Chris wasn't as nervous tonight as he was the night that he and Darren had the fight. The reason being he was not planning to propose to Darren tonight that would be too obvious. Whatever happened when he and Darren got home would be a completely different matter. Chris wasn't stupid or naïve he knew that something could happen tonight. In fact he wanted to be the one encouraging it, he wanted to show Darren that he was no baby penguin that he was confident, sexy and could satisfy any of Darren's sexual desires.

With that thought Chris put on the tightest suit pants he could find, they were grey and tailored to suit his purpose with Darren. Chris then went and got his phone before putting his shirt on (nice visual?) he texted Darren and then checked the time he still had a good hour left to go before he had to leave to pick up Darren. So he went and picked out a blue silk dress shirt with a grey tie to bring out the blue in his eyes. He remembered the look on Darren's face when he first tried this shirt on in the store. Pure love and adoration. Chris smiled fondly at the memory that shirt brought up.

"_C'mon Chris pllllleeeeaaaaassseeee can we go yet?" Darren was whining like a puppy whilst Chris was in the changing rooms in the Gucci shop. Darren was getting restless waiting for Chris, he wanted to go home and just make out with his totally awesome boyfriend. _

_Chris was also becoming restless this was the thirteenth outfit he'd tried on that day but he needed to look perfect. He was going to be meeting people for his book and he didn't want to look sloppy, or unprofessional. He needed the perfect outfit, as Chris tried on the blue shirt he couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to just go to Darren's house and kiss him already. With those thoughts Chris practically yanked the shirt over his head so he could decide that it would not look good on him and just go. Chris then proceeded to pull out his grey pants which he had bought to wear along with the tie he was going to wear. Once he was sure his outfit was on properly he went to show Darren. _

_To say that Darren's jaw hit the floor was an understatement. Chris looked perfect, and Darren could not think of a single word to say about the outfit. They made Chris' eyes pop more than usual, and the pants were made perfectly to show Chris' perfect bum. Darren knew Chris must be able to see how turned on he was by Chris in that ensemble by his eyes, he was pretty sure that his pupil were blown out more than they had ever been before. _

"_Perfect," Darren uttered before proceeding to jump up and kiss Chris. He knew that nobody could see them because the shop was in a secluded part of town that no press could get to. _

_Darren pushed Chris back into the changing room and locked the door behind then. He then proceeded to attack Chris lips and neck with his own lips. He couldn't get enough of the taste of Chris and this was something Chris had noticed. Chris' breath was coming out in short moans. The sensation of Darren's tongue on his neck was too pleasurable. Chris felt himself becoming hard, and he realized he was in new pants he didn't want to ruin them. But Darren's mouth on him felt so good! Darren pulled Chris' hips towards his own and starting grinding against the younger man needing friction desperately. _

_Chris was helpless in this situation, thoughts of ruining his new pants were nearly gone when they heard a knock on the door. _

"_um, hello, is anyone in there." A meek voice was sounding through the door. Chris quickly got his thoughts together and pushed Darren off of him. Darren started to silently protest but Chris put him off by giving him the famous Kurt Hummel Bitch stare as he liked to call it. _

"_Yes." Chris cursed himself for how high pitched his voice went. _

"_oh, ok sorry." They heard the person whoever it was walk away and breathed a sigh of relief. Darren grumbling to himself slightly for the interruption. Chris finally collected his thoughts enough to know that he needed to kick Darren out of the dressing room. With a smug look on his face Chris asked "Hey, Dare did you like the shirt?" Darren let out an infectious laugh and soon both men were clutching their stomachs trying to compose themselves. _

"_In all seriousness though Chris I am getting you that shirt, and you are going to wear it for me all the time." With that Darren undid the buttons on the shirt and took the shirt off of Chris. Chris suddenly felt self-conscious Darren had never seen him without a shirt off before and he was worried of the reaction. When Darren didn't say anything tears sprung to Chris' eyes, and he suddenly went to try and cover himself up, feeling slightly offended and to be honest quite worthless. Darren suddenly grabbed Chris' arms to stop him from covering up. Darren was sure that he had never seen anything so beautiful. _

"_Chris don't you dare try and cover yourself up! I-I Chris you're beautiful. I have never seen anything more perfect in my life." Darren was openly staring at Chris' exposed chest, not able to drag his eyes away. Chris grabbed Darren's face and placed a sweet chaste kiss on the shorter man's lips. _

_Darren pulled away from Chris smiling; "I love you," he whispered. When Chris tried to take the shirt off Darren, he wouldn't let go. "ahh no Mr. Colfer I regret to inform you that you cannot buy this shirt because somebody else wants to buy it for you." With one last smoldering look Darren left the changing room and went to pay for the shirt. _

Chris smiled fondly at the memory; Darren is such a puppy he thought. He went over to the mirror to start styling his hair, and he found that his hair actually wanted to cooperate today, and he went and styled it to perfection. Checking the time again Chris became incredibly more nervous. He was scared in case he wasn't ready for him and Darren to go as far as having sex, and whilst he knew Darren would never push him Chris couldn't help but feel Darren would be disappointed if they didn't have sex that night. Chris tried had to brush those thoughts away and headed for the door. He grabbed his keys and a blindfold for Darren to put on after all it was a complete surprise as top were they was going.

Upon arriving on Darren's house Chris forgot that at any moment he could bump into Dylan. So instead of going inside he text Darren;

**Hey baby can you come out. I'm outside the building. Xxxx-C**

**Hi love, I'll be out in a second-DC xxxx**

Chris giggled at the use of the word "love" in the text feeling a bit like a school girl with a crush.

Darren came out of the house and Chris' jaw literally dropped, the older man looked perfect. He thought Darren looked hot the first time he wore that suit but now he looked indescribable! The one word that Chris could think was _beautiful. _Once his brain was working properly Chris got out the car and ran to open the door for Darren. He looked around to check to see if anybody was watching and when he was satisfied he placed a sweet, soft lingering kiss on Darren's lips.

Darren hummed against Chris' lips, smiling into the kiss. All too soon Chris pulled away.

"Hey baby," Darren whispered, his eyes travelled to Chris' clothes. After a moment Darren spoke "baby you look- perfect." Chris smiled at Darren and had to practically push him in the car to keep him from staring. Chris practically sprinted… or as well as one could sprint in the tailored pants towards the driver's seat.

Darren had checked the clock and they had already spent an hour in the car. But it felt like much less, when Darren and Chris were together in a car all they did was geek out and sing.

"Favourite superhero?" Chris questioned.

"Um… I've got to say HARRY POTTER!" Chris started laughing uncontrollably, Darren just watched Chris, the way his eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up when he laughed, it was the most adorable thing Darren had ever seen. The way Chris's eyes lit up was perhaps Darren's favourite part about making the younger man laugh.

"Dare you do realize Harry Potter isn't a superhero right?"

"He so is! Chris think about it he saved the Wizarding World isn't that what superheroes do?" Darren's face was a cross between serious amused that out of all the things to discuss they end up discussing whether Harry Potter is a superhero.

"Ok Darrie whatever you say!" Chris burst out laughing and Darren stared at him incredulously,

"Oh no no no no you did not just call me Darrie Colfer." Darren's tone was low and menacing.

Chris just looked at him not knowing whether to be scared, or amused so he did the best he could with what he had to work with;

"And what if I did Criss?"

Darren looked straight at Chris his eyes blown out with lust "well then Christopher Colfer needs to be punished." Chris was having a hard time not turning the car back around and taking Darren straight to his home, but they were close to the 'restaurant' and Chris wanted to give Darren a date night.

Chris' gaze flickered towards Darren, he could see the lust in his eyes, and when he looked down he could see Darren was hard.

"Well if I knew calling you Darrie would get this reaction I would have done it a long time ago." With those words Chris had literally signed Darren's death warrant, as he winked.

Millions of thoughts were rushing into Darren's head he couldn't believe that Chris was being this forward and flirtatious; he knew that he had started it but he really didn't expect Chris to retaliate. "Ok Dare you might want to cool off, we are arriving in about five minutes." Darren was too distracted to notice where they were going. Darren groaned wishing that he could stop thinking about him and Chris in compromising positions. But he couldn't help it Chris looked really damn sexy in that shirt.

Chris slowed down and pulled into what could only be described as a mansion. Darren gaped, he didn't know what Chris had planned but he never expected this. "Wow! Chris what are we doing here?" Darren had been past this mansion driving too and from L.A always wondering what was inside.

"Well Honey we are here to have our date in the cinema area, and then go and eat in the dining area, then we have to go home because I only rented it out for that long." Chris loved to see Darren smile but this was too much Darren was practically beaming fidgeting in his seat. "Dare you can get out the car you know?" Chris had stopped the car five minutes ago waiting for Darren to calm down. His thoughts basically consisting of

_Man Darren is such a puppy, adorable and cute and so excitable. Wow look at his ass in that suit…. No wrong thoughts Colfer pull yourself together. _

Chris couldn't help but laugh at the way Darren got out the car, he practically ripped the door off its hinges and went to sprint towards the mansion before he remembered that Chris was in the car with him and dragged Chris out the car, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling them both towards the giant house. Chris pulled the key out of his pocket and let them inside the house.

A butler came to the door to lead Darren and Chris towards the theatre room. As soon as he saw Darren and Chris his expression became disgusted, luckily Darren didn't notice but Chris did. To say it didn't hurt him wasn't true because it hurt a lot. But what Chris had to remember right now was keeping calm and not showing Darren his fears. The taller man squeezed the other man's hand and they shared a content smile and a small kiss. They come to a stop outside the theatre and walked in

_Wow, this is totally awesome! I can't believe Chris brought me here, but he seems stressed and I don't know why. Oh no what if I have done something which I don't know about? What if he is planning on breaking up with me? _The butler leaving brought Darren out of his thoughts his mood had completely changed to go with his thoughts tears sprung to his eyes as he sat down next to Chris.

Luckily Chris Colfer was quite an observant person when it came to Darren. He knew something was wrong when he felt Darren tense up. The younger man could only hope that it was not a reaction to the look on the butlers face, because if Darren was not ready to deal with that then Chris wouldn't be able to bear it.

Chris stood up and placed himself in Darren's lap, he was straddling the older man, however this was not in a sexual way this was in a comforting, and demanded that Darren looked at him.

"Darren baby, please tell me what is the matter sweetie?" Chris couldn't help the terms of endearment that slipped out of his mouth.

At the question more tears streamed down Darren's face, he started sobbing into Chris chest. Pulling the younger man closer to comfort him Darren mumbled "I'm scared of losing you." Chris looked at Darren confused. He realized that Darren must have noticed his mood change earlier, Chris could have kicked himself in that moment.

"Darren sweetie look at me. You. Will. Never. Lose. Me. Again!" Chris said this with so much conviction in his voice and Darren couldn't help but look in his eyes. Looking into Chris' eyes Darren knew he was telling the truth and was so grateful.

The hazel eyed man leaned forward and kissed Chris, it was intimate and passionate and lingering. "Baby I'm sorry, I couldn't help it something happened to you before and I thought you realized that I wasn't good enough for you." Darren looked down ashamed to think so low of Chris in the first place.

"Darren I don't ever want you to feel like that you are way too good for somebody like me. You do not let anybody tell you different ok? I mean look at me and then look at you! Dare your perfect, I'm… I'm tainted. I could have not gone home with Dylan. I mean look at me what he said is right. Yet for some reason you want to be with me and for that I am thankful. You don't understand how much."

Chris' speech hit home for Darren he realized that Chris was being serious, he genuinely thought that he wasn't good enough for Darren… Darren couldn't help but feel sorry for his partner… his equal. The shorter man knew Chris was insecure, but not this much, how could he think that?

"Christopher Paul Colfer if I cannot think that you certainly cannot! Ok? Do you understand Chris? You are the most beautiful person I have ever met you are my soul mate, and you are most definitely not tainted! Do you hear me?"

Chris kissed Darren forgetting all about the film, forgetting where they were he whispered three little words;

"I need you." And for once Darren wouldn't deny him because he believed that they were both ready physically and emotionally.

**Right that's the end of this chapter… now I need all you fabulous people to review and tell me what you think on what will or what you think should happen…. Or what you don't? Or whether I should continue with this story at all? **

**CrissColferendgame. **


	9. Chapter 9  for the first time

**Hi :D I am such a bad person I am so so so so so so so sorry! I have made you guys wait too long... I am seriously sorry! At first I planned on getting this chapter up really quickly then I got bad writers block (never good) and then exam stress and stuff and now I am writing it! I am seriously so sorry please forgive me for being the worst person in the whole world? :( so this story is rated M for a reason- I'll label that scene thought just as warning for people who don't like reading that. But you will be missing out on a huge part of the chapter! **

"I need you." And for once Darren wouldn't deny him because he believed that they were both ready physically and emotionally.

"Ok." They kissed passionately, before they heard somebody clear their throat. Darren and Chris both broke out into a fit of laughter once they realised that the Butler of all people.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was illegal to kiss MY boyfriend in a house that I have rented out now if you'll excuse us we are going to go home." Chris was in full on diva mode, first of all he was already angry at the butler from earlier, and secondly he really wanted to take Darren home and ravish him until he couldn't remember anything else but Chris' name.

Chris literally ran out the house pulling Darren Along with him, both giggling hysterically about the event that had just unfolded. They were not laughing at the blatant ignorance that the butler had shown, more the look on the butlers face when Darren had said;

"Suck on that suckkkeeerrrr." to the Butler, and they way Chris had whitely responded with "Darren baby I'd rather be sucking you so get your perfect ass into the car." The look on the butlers face was priceless and Darren and Chris felt like two naughty school boys about to be told off at any moment.

Darren yanked the car door open, he wanted to get home as fast as possible. He was filled with a need to show Chris exactly how much he loved him, how beautiful he was. Chris tossed the car keys to Darren whilst taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down, he didn't want to seem over eager or anything. He was struggling to keep himself together. He wanted to feel Darren so badly, he didn't think the emotions he was feeling at that point was even possible to feel. The car ride home seemed to take longer than usual- for both men. They tried to make some casual small talk, but knowing the events that were about to happen it was a task that both men couldn't quite manage. Instead they sat in silence content with their own thoughts to carry them home.

Darren had driven them to Chris' home, he wanted Chris to be comfortable, and he knew that this would put Chris more at ease. Darren ran around to the passenger side of the door and opened it. No words were exchange between the men, they were not needed Darren and Chris completely understood the others feeling simply through glances and touches. Darren was handling Chris like he was actually made of porcelain, something to be cherished and admired, most importantly something that was easily breakable. Darren never wanted to hurt or break Chris again, he made a vow to himself in that moment that he would never do anything to break them up again. If not for himself, for Chris.

Darren gently wrapped his arm around Chris to protect him from the cool nights breeze. he led them up the steps towards Chris's apartment, and used the key on Chris's car key to open the door. Once the door was closed both men stared at each other before lunging at the same time to kiss each other. Darren was the first to pull away.

"Chris, first off we need to talk about this, we both need to make sure that this is exactly what we want, and if it is I then want you to go into the kitchen and wait in there until I tell you to come out." Darren wanted the night to be perfect, Chris deserved the best and that was what Darren was going to give him. "Darren I have put a lot of thought into what I want over the past few months, I know that I want you to make love to me, only you Darren I love you, I trust you and I want you to feel that. I want us both to feel that, we don't need to wait any more we both need this, if it does anything it will bring us closer together, because I am certain that no matter what happens to night I want to spend the rest of my life with you Darren Everett Criss."

"Chris I feel exactly the same way." With that Darren gave Chris a gentle kiss and sent him into the kitchen. Darren frantically searched the house for candle and flowers. He found literally thousands of candles, and then he grabbed a match from the bathroom (**AN; lets pretend Chris keeps matches in his bathroom) **he lit most the candles. He knew that Chris treated himself to flowers all the time. He remembered seeing some in the living room. Praying to God that Chris wouldn't kill him he grabbed the bouquet of roses off Chris' table and placed the petals on the floor in a trail that led to the bedroom. He stripped the bed of the duvet he wanted no boundaries between him and Chris and that just seemed like one. Once Darren had deemed everything as perfect he walked back into the kitchen. **  
><strong>

"Wine or no Wine" was the first question that Chris had asked him.

"I'd prefer no wine, I don't want alcohol to cloud over any part of this night." Darren was being pre cautious he knew that a glass of wine would have no affect on him or Mr tequilla drinker (Chris) but he didn't want either of them to have a reason to blame their first time together on if it ever came to a point were that would happen anyway. He wanted this whole night to be special, and he wanted it to be a night for both of them to remember for the rest of their lives whether they were apart or together.

"You're right." Chris placed the wine back on the kitchen counter, once he turned back around Darren took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. Chris gasped seeing the sight in front of him. His bedroom was covered in candles and rose petals.

"Call me silly or cheesy Chris but I wanted our first time to be like something out of one of those romance novels, that we both love but just won't admit to it." Darren offered Chris a small smile, whilst Chris was literally beaming he loved that Darren had gone to so much trouble. With that Chris finally took control of the situation he led Darren over to the bed, were the both gently lay down. Chris leant forward and placed a soft tender kiss on Darren's lips. Soon the kiss started to turn more passionate and lustful, both men were gasping and moaning. Both men knew that if they didn't start to do something soon then they would both explode. Neither wanted to be the first to make a move. Eventually Chris couldn't take it any more and bucked his hips forward into Darrens. Both moaned at the sensation that the friction from the other mans hard on was giving them. Darren started to kiss down Chris's neck and jawline. Once he reached the point were Chris's neck met his shoulders he started to suck creating a small bruise as a reminder of the night.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM- Rated M

Chris was moaning Darren's name. and soon enough both men had taken their shirts off. They let their hands roam over the others body. Chris's hand found its way to Darren's nipple and he flicked his finger over it. Darren gasped it was a place that he never realised was so sensitive until now.

"Good baby?" asked Chris. Darren only moaned in response. The reaction that Darren was giving him, gave Chris a new found confidence he suddenly moved his face away from Darren's and and took one of Darren's nipples in his mouth whilst playing with the other one in his hand. Darren's hand was locked onto the bed sheet, he couldn't move all he could do was mutter Chris's name over and over again. Chris lifted himself off of Darren and started devouring Darren's mouth again.

"mmmm baby we are both wearing to many clothes. Way too many." Chris couldn't think of anything but seeing and tasting Darren. He had no idea why he felt the way he did but he just needed Darren more than air.

"Yes I agree." Darren was practically breathless the whole sentence. With that Darren sat up and toyed with the waist band on Chris' jeans. He silently begged permission to remove then, and Chris completely in tune with Darren's thought nodded in consent. Darren made short work pulling both Chris's jeans and boxers down at the same time.

Darren gasped. There was only one word to describe Chris Colfer... he was completely and utterly beautiful... All over. Chris suddenly felt self conscious he knew that Darren was used to being with women, and he didn't want him to suddenly realise that Chris was a man because of his cock.

"Chris you are... beautiful. My goodness I am definitely gay 100%." The comment made Chris feel much better. Chris sat up once again and pulled Darren's pants down, revealing that Darren had no underwear on.

"Naughty, naughty Mr Criss no underwear. Floozy." With that Chris winked. Darren flipped them over so that he was on top of Chris. He grabbed hold of both of their cocks in his hands and thrust them together slowly. Chris's back arched clearly enjoying the friction, and the feeling of being trapped between Darren's hand and his massive cock. "mmmm baby. So good, so good MMMMM Darren Stop!"

Darren released them both a look of confusion crossing his face. "I didn't want it to be over before it began." Chris blushed, he was pretty close to cumming, and before he actually did he wanted to feel and Darren. Darren grinned feeling incredibly proud of himself that he could make Chris feel like that in a few seconds.

"So top or bottom?" Darren asked. Chris started to cough. All the while thinking 'way to spoil a romantic moment Christopher you idiot' He looked at Darren noticing the serious look on the older mans face. "Errr, Darren I thought that it was pretty obvious..." Chris trailed off.

"No Chris I don't want you to think that either of us are exclusively top or bottom, I want us to experience both and hey if there is one we prefer more than the other then that is ok, but I do not want us to decide based on stereotypes that have been placed on both of us." Darrens tone was gradually becoming more serious and Chris was not sure why was he upset that they had been classed as "Stereotypes?" Chris knew he was always saying about how he didn't like that type of thing.

"Darren everything is fine right? so what if I bottom this time... because I actually want to do that." Chris couldn't help but blush, "and you bottom next time or if you want to do it the other way around..." Chris trailed off hoping that him and Darren would come to a conclusion soon because he really was painfully hard. Darren took Chris's face and kissed him.

"That sounds perfect to me." with that Chris lay down in front of Darren hoping that he didn't look like a fool, Darren just stared at Chris in awe, he couldn't believe that he had a creature that was so perfect and beautiful in his life. "Beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, sexy," Darren continued to list just what he thought of Chris whilst trailing his hands all over Chris's body. "Baby were is the lube and the condoms?" Darren asked.

"right hand side, top draw." Darren rushed over to the and was quickly back with the items.

"Chris are you sure? I just want to make sure, you know before we do anything else." Darren was feeling uncertain as to Chris's answer he knew that if Chris said he didn't want this he would be devastated. "Listen to me Darren I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I promise you." With that promise Darren squirted a generous amount of lube on one of his fingers whilst he left it to warm up he decided to tease Chris a little bit.

"So baby, nice 'toys' you've got in that door there." And Darren winked. He WINKED.

Chris groaned "Lea and Ashley thought that I needed to 'get some' as they so eloquently put it and bought me them for my birthday." Chris was blushing like mad. "Maybe we could try them out sometime?" Darren said with a wicked grin, he knew just how turned on this would make Chris. The only thing Chris managed to say was "yes" even that was effort.

"Ready?" Darren asked. Chris nodded he wasn't sure that he could trust his voice at this particular moment. With confirmation Darren slowly traced his finger around Chris's hole and slowly started to push in. Chris moaned at the sensation to say he had never felt anything better would not be a lie. He felt euphoric. Darren started moving his finger in and out whilst adding a generous amount of lube onto his second finger. Giving Chris a small warning he slowly added a second finger. Chris thought it felt good before but he realised that now it felt even better. "mmmm Darren quickly." With that Darren started to work Chris open even more, slowly scissoring his finger, trying to prepare Chris as much as possible. "Do you want me to add another finger or...?" Chris thought about it for a second, whilst he was doing that Darren found his prostrate and slowly pressed onto it. Chris's body jolted forward his hips moving off their own accord/ "No baby get in me. so good." Chris managed to moan out.

Darren slid the condom onto his own hard leaking cock, and he added a lot of lube. He didn't want to hurt Chris. He positioned himself at Chris's entrance, silently searching Chris's eyes for any signs of not wanting this. There wasn't any. Darren slowly started to push in to Chris's ass. Both men let out deafening moans. Neither had ever felt pleasure like this. Once Darren was all the way in he waited for Chris to be comfortable before he moved. "Move baby," whispered Chris. And with that Darren set a slow and steady pace. The feeling of Chris so tight around him was amazing words could never describe it. All Chris could feel was fullness that gave him pleasure in a way that he couldn't have imagined possible. He never felt this with James. Never. he knew in that moment that Darren would never do what James did to him. Darren repeatedly found Chris's prostrate. and Chris moaned loudly every time he did so. Darren started to pick up the pace. Rutting into Chris faster and harder. The moans coming from him and Chris spurring him on.

"Baby, I-I'm close. Please touch me." Chris was pleading aching for release. Darren was on the edge too. He began to stroke Chris in time with his own thrusts. Soon Chris was cumming hard all over Darren's hand. The sensations from Chris cause Darren to fall over the edge to, and both men were no shouting the others mans name. Was they were both spent Darren pulled out of Chris, and grabbed a box of tissues. He cleaned them both up.

END OF M-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"That was-"

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot?" Darren finished. Chris playfully hit him.

"You dork." Both men cracked up into fits of giggles. It was moments like these that both men loved. Darren pulled Chris against his chest and both men smiled content with their lives in that moment.

"I love you Christopher Paul Colfer."

"As I love you Darren Everett Criss" Chris smiled and turned around to face Darren. He wanted to just look at Darren's eyes. Of course Chris knew Darren's eyes as well as he knew his own, but that didn't stop him from becoming captivated every time he looked into them. Darren had a similar problem. "So, how was it for you?" Chris asked suddenly nervous at Darren's answer, he wasn't sure whether their first time was as good for Darren as it was for him.

"Perfect, absolutely sublime." Darren did not expand any more he didn't need to his eyes gave himself away. Both me fell asleep staring into each other's eyes both with thoughts of that night still in their mind.

**So How was it? Did you like it? was the M stuff any good? I have never written anything like that before so I'm kind of nervous to see what you guys think? **

**So thanks for reading :) Review tell me what you would like to happen. Next chapter spoiler... The boys get their scripts for the first time. How will they react? **

**CrissColferendgame xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 Scripts and arguments

**Decided that you guys deserve to have more than one chapter after the amount of time you have waited... so here is you're second chapter for the week! I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I do not own Darren, Chris or anybody else in this story. Even though I want to, and if I did you would know about it because you would never see Darren or Chris ;) muhahaahahaha.**

"Perfect, absolutely sublime." Darren did not expand any more he didn't need to his eyes gave himself away. Both me fell asleep staring into each other's eyes both with thoughts of that night still in their mind.

Darren woke up quite cold, he realised that him and Chris had forgotten to put the duvet over them last night. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Chris looked like an angel when he was sleeping, Darren couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down, he noticed then that him and Chris were still naked, and he smiled reminiscing about the night before, it was absolutely perfect. He couldn't imagine feeling happier than he did in this moment.

He wanted Chris to wake up soon, he knew today was script day and he wanted to run lines with Chris's script. Judging by the time 9:30 the script should be there in 15 minutes. Darren decided to cup Chris' cheek and place gentle kisses all over his face to wake him up. "Wake up angel." Chris was slowly starting to stare. Darren couldn't help but think that the noises and faces Chris was making were adorable. Chris soon woke up when Darren kissed his chest, his eyes shooting open and he looked startled for a moment before he saw Darren staring up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Sleep well love?" Darren asked. "mmmm better knowing that I had you to wake up next to honey pie." Chris was trying to be too sweet, and Darrens thought were turning to war 'Game on Chris, game on."

"Oh really sugar, well I was thinking maybe you and I could re-enact last night if you catch my drift." Darren winked he wanted to catch Chris out. Chris was having none of it. Darren wouldn't win the battle or the war. "Mmmm so what do you suggest shower or table?" Chris was feeling overly confident and sexy at this particular moment in time, later he would probably feel ashamed by his boldness. "Shower definitely shower." Darrens eyes were blown out with lust. He quickly jumped up out the bed and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and jumped in. Chris laughed at the older mans eagerness, and leisurely strolled into the bathroom.

MMMMMMM- Warning once again!

What he saw he couldn't take his eyes off. Darren was standing in the shower fully erect, and stroking himself. He had his eyes closed and his lips were slightly parted. "mmmmm Chris, yes just there baby, Chris, Chris, Chris."

"Dare." Chris moaned out, he felt him self grow hard in a time that he didn't even think was possible.

"Chris get in here," Darren shot him a wicked grin, and Chris gladly obliged. After last night something had awoken in Chris, he felt really turned on like he could have sex all day. all week in fact. He knew that wasn't possible because in 2 days time both men would have to be on the glee set, but the thoughts were nice. Chris was kind of scared about approaching Darren but he wanted to tell everyone of their friends that they were together. He didn't want to hide any more. He was scared though, what if Darren didn't want that? What if it caused them to argue?

Chris jumped into the shower and immediately dropped to his knees he wanted to taste Darren. Darren looked down at him, he groaned at the look he saw in Chris's eyes, and he was dying to have Chris's hot mouth around him. Chris started by slowly kissing the head of Darren's cock shyly. Then he opened his mouth and took half of Darren in sucking him, then he slowly moved until Darren was fucking his mouth right to his throat. Chris thanked everything in the universe that he had no gag reflex, and he'd just found out. Darren kept moaning he was in Heaven or close enough. Chris's mouth around his cock was almost too much to handle. He gripped onto Chris's hair at the same time Chris grabbed his ass and started kneading it. Darren couldn't help but fuck Chris's mouth fast and hard. His hips bucking of their own accord. Chris hollowed out his cheeks and Darren couldn't hold back any more he needed to cum and soon. He thought he'd extend the courtesy of giving Chris a warning just in case.

"Baby I'm gonna-" Darren started and Chris took his mouth off and smiled, Darren whined at the loss. "Don't worry baby let go." And With that Chris put his mouth back on Darren's cock. "mmmm" he hummed around Darren and with that Darren came, and Chris swallowed every last drop.

"Chris baby that was amazing thank you." Chris stood up and kissed Darren allowing him to taste himself. "I'm going to return the favour." Chris blushed at Darren's words. "Um- you don't need to I kind of came off doing that to you." Chris hid his head in Darren's neck in embarrassed, Darren leaned into Chris and whispered the words "SO hot." into his ear. Chris lifted his head up and smiled at Darren. Both men gazing at each other lovingly.

End of mmmmmmmmmmm!

Darren started to wash Chris's hair, just because they needed to be out the shower soon. He was so grateful that Ryan had decided to issue the scripts an hour later than usual today of all days. Once both men were all clean they stepped out of the shower.

They both got changed and headed towards the kitchen, Chris started to look around the cupboard for food. "Will pancakes do?" Darren's eyes lit up. He loved pancakes.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" he chanted. Chris started to laugh he didn't realise that he was with a child. He voiced his thoughts and Darren just stuck his tongue out at him. Both men falling into fits of laughter.  
>Chris lay the pancakes in front of Darren and he started to get nervous again. He wanted to approach this subject delicately but it had to be now. He couldn't wait any longer.<p>

"Darren?" Darren looked up at him swallowed his food and answered with a hesitant "yessss" after seeing the look on Chris's face.

"I want to talk about something but I'm not sure how you'll react so just hear me out ok?" Darren nodded. So Chris began. "Erm ok, right so, I was just wondering, erm about maybe telling our friends about us? I mean we are pretty serious, and well I kind of want to tell them, because I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you on set without having to look over my shoulder to make sure nobody is watching. What do you thing?" Chris was stuttering throughout the whole speech.

"I'm not ready." Said Darren bluntly. Tears started to well up in Chris's eyes Darren had made him feel so stupid, like it was obvious that he wasn't ready. Well excuse him for thinking that if you fucked a guy then you were ready to tell people about you'r relationship. Darren gave Chris a confused look, not understanding why he was upset. Chris wouldn't let the tears fall. He wouldn't show Darren how weak and upset he was feeling after Darren's blunt answer. Instead he decided that he would snap at Darren to cover up his pain.

"Oh I'm sorry Darren, I didn't realise that you were just going to keep our relationship locked away for ever. Just using for a fuck whenever you want, not telling anyone that news flash you are gay. " Darren just looked at Chris an angry look crossed his face.

"Chris stop being stupid and childish." Darren didn't want to fight but Chris was determined to find every single thing Darren said wrong and see it as an attack towards him.

"I'm being stupid really Darren? You don't think I have a right to be angry or hurt after the way you've been treating me?" Darren looked confused he wasn't aware that he was treating Chris badly, in fact he thought that he'd treated Chris well. Chris's insecurities about himself got too much to handle, he didn't want to lose Darren but all he could think about was somebody like Dianna hitting on him not realising he was with Chris. Then Darren would realise that he had settled and Chris didn't want that.

"Chris what the hell are you talking about. I have never treated you badly." Darren sneered Chris was really starting to get on his nerves now.

"Oh so fucking somebody, letting somebody feel something towards you only to tell them that you don't want to come out to their friends because 'you're not ready is ok?" Chris was hysterical, but he tried to stop it from showing. He detached himself showing now emotion.

"Why can you not understand Chris? I. AM. NOT. READY. OK? The only person I have told is my mum, and that is because she guessed. So do you know what I'm going to give you time to calm down, and look at this from my point of view."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Darren really? Ok well I guess you should go and then and we'll talk about this when we next see each other in 2 days." Darren started to leave. "Hopefully you'll be more reasonable." Chris muttered Darren turned around. He knew Chris was hurting and last night he promised himself that he wouldn't let that happen. He was ready to come out to their friends he just wanted to tell his family first maybe he should stop and explain. So he turned around were Chris was sitting leaning against the kitchen counter looking heartbroken. He lifted Chris's head up so that their eyes met and kissed him. Not I want you sort of kiss. More of an I love you type of kiss.

"Baby let me explain, I want to come out to our friends. I was lying I am ready, in fact I'll tell the world. Just I want to tell my family first if that's ok?" Darren looked at Chris he really was sorry to see the look that he had put on the younger mans face.

"Why didn't you just tell me that? You know I would have understood?" Chris kissed Darren. He felt like he needed to apologise but at the same time, he had not done anything wrong. That or he was just being stubborn he couldn't quite decide.

"Baby I'm just going to ring my mum. Her and Dad are in LA, they were visiting Chuck. We could go over visit them. That way I can tell my Father and Chuck. Then when we go back to work we can tell everyone else?" Chris liked the plan that Darren had formulated and gave him an over enthusiastic nod.

Darren went and grabbed his phone and rang his mum. She picked up after three rings. "Hey mum."

"Hey honey."

"Hey Mrs Criss." Shouted Chris.

"Christopher is that you? Oh I am so happy things have turned out well. Darren Criss you should have phoned me sooner!"

Chris started to laugh "love did I mention how much I love your mum?" He asked.

He could hear Pearl's melodic laughter float through the speaker.

"Anyway mum I was wondering could Chris and I come over? We- I want to tell Dad and Chuck about the fact that I'm gay." Darren had finally admitted it in a none jest way and it felt like a weight had been lifted.

"Oh honey bee. I am so so proud of you." Mrs Criss's voice was breaking. Darren was on the verge of crying.

"Thanks mum, we'll be over in about-" Darren looked at Chris not knowing when they would both be ready.

"About an hour Mrs Criss." Chris interrupted.

"Ok sweetie speak to you soon. Bye boys love you."

"love you too." both men chorused. With that they hung up the phone.

Both boys had been distracted they didn't realise that their scripts had been posted both of them. Somehow Ryan Murphy seemed to know everything. Chris went over to the door and picked up his script.

"What is the episode called?" Darren asked.

Chris looked at the script "The first time..." Chris trailed off.

"For who?" asked Darren holding his breath.

"Lea and Corey." Darren let out his breath but Chris carried on "and us..." both men looked at each other when Darren broke the silence and said "About bloody time. " Both men smiled and went to get ready.

**Thats that! Next Chapter... They tell the Criss's and then probably write about them on set. Perhaps there will be a proposal there... depending on whether the time is right or not. Maybe Darren will be anxious as to when it will happen ;) **

**Right review if you like it. Review if you don't tell me what you want to see instead and I'll try and make it happen :) **

**love**

**CrissColferendgame xoxoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11 The break up

**Its me again! And if I do say so I am getting good at this updating ;) just kidding... so do you wanna see the next chapter well here it is! :D **

Darren and Chris were on their way to Chuck's house, it was a meet the in laws event and Chris was freaking out. He had spoken to Pearl and Robert before, but he was still nervous. This would be the first time he was meeting them as Darren's boyfriend. His palms were sweating and he could barely talk. "What if they hate me now they think that I'm your boyfriend?" Chris was in full on panic mode, he had never met his boyfriend's parents before, and he had no idea what to expect.

"Hey babe, guess what? they don't hate you, in fact my mum worships the ground you walk on." Darren was trying to calm Chris down, but he had to admit he was feeling a little nervous, not only were his parents going to be there but also Chuck's on/off girlfriend... who he hated. She was homophobic, and the amount of times she had tried to seduce Darren without Chuck knowing was uncountable. If he was being honest that was another reason that he broke up with Mia the jealousy that she had towards everyone... although the one against Tabitha (Chuck's girlfriend) was actually called for.

Thoughts like that swirling around his head Darren realised that he hadn't told Chris about the whole Mia thing. As to why they had broken up. Better late than never so Darren started to recount the story.

"Chris I have something to tell you... and I don't know whether you'll want to hear this but I have to tell you before you find out from somebody else." Darren swallowed he wasn't sure how to tell Chris this the emotions were still raw.

"hhmmmm?" Chris made a noise of agreement. **(AN; so I don't want this story to offend anybody so I'm sorry if it does it is completely fictional... yep so don't mean to offend anybody so... contains mentions of abortion, miscarriage, and pregnancy. Oh and lets pretend that Darren and Chris are in a car with a driver which they had ordered...just because it works better :P so I'm not actually gonna make Mia Darren's rumoured girlfriend it would be kind of unfair so she is going to have a different surname.) **

"Um ok so hear me out no interruptions... So you remember when I dated Mia?" Chris nodded, so Darren carried on. "Well I haven't exactly told you why we broke up, in fact I'm sure I made up some lame excuse saying that we had grown apart. I think. Well anyway that wasn't the reason. I wasn't going to tell you but well I'm pretty sure Chuck's girlfriend Tabitha will mention something about it and I don't want you to be shocked. So um basically Mia lied to me. She told me she had been pregnant... and that I was the father, but then a few weeks later she told me that she had miscarried. I was devastated I was becoming more and more excited by the idea that I was going to become a father, I still do want kids obviously with you... but anyway a bit off topic. Mia and I well we had been having problems for a long time arguments, break ups, just generally everything. She felt that by having a miscarriage that I would stay with her... and I was going to I mean I couldn't have left her after that. Right now you are giving me this really weird look as if to say well then why did you leave? So I'm going to tell you. A few days after she told me she had a miscarriage I was at her house. I wanted to cook her a nice meal, and make her feel special. I found a letter for an abortion clinic on the table... so I confronted her about it.

*Flashback*

_Darren fell onto the couch, he thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, an abortion letter.. but Mia had miscarried hadn't she._

_Darren read the letter over and over again_

_"Dear Ms Dean,_

_We have enclosed documents regarding the date and time of your abortion. Also enclosed are some legal documents which we would like you to sign, regarding the confidentiality of your termination. We hope you are feeling well, and that there have been no side effects from the abortion pills which you have taken to terminate your pregnancy at 13 weeks. "_

_Darren saw red he couldn't believe what he was reading. Mia had told him that she had miscarried when in actual fact she had aborted his baby. Tears streamed down Darren's face. He couldn't believe that she would do that to him. Tell him that she miscarried to keep them together. _

_His thought were interrupted by Mia coming in with the biggest smile on her face not noticing the tear tracks on Darren's face. _

_"Something smells delicious or is it just you?" Mia teased_.

_"What the fuck is this?" Darren practically growled. Mia looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well answer me? Don't I have a right to know. I mean after all it was my fucking child." Darren was getting more and more angry by the second. He felt like he was about to explode. __  
><em>

_"I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Mia whispered._

_"Find out this was... FIND OUT THIS WAY? Are you really that stupid how did you plan on telling me then?" Darren could hardly believe what he was hearing. _

_"I wasn't" Mia stated bluntly. _

_"You wasn't. Mia what the hell is going on?" Darren needed answers and he needed them quickly. _

_"I-I didn't miscarry. I had the baby aborted. I didn't want it neither of us were ready to become parents. I told you I had miscarried because I knew that we wouldn't break up if I had."_

_"You... You don't get to decide whether I was ready or not to become a parent. I fucking wanted that baby. I was ready. I loved the baby already. The moment you told me I loved it. I wanted it. That was my baby and you just killed it because you are a fucking immature and stupid bitch. Wow you are really fucked up in the head. I wanted that baby. It was the only thing about our relationship that was right. Tell me the real reason Mia it wasn't because we weren't ready to become parents. It was because you knew we would have the baby break up shortly afterwards and then I would have had the baby certain days. But if you 'miscarried' we would stay together because I would have felt guilty." Darren was putting it together piece by piece. _

_"You're right. Everything you are saying is right. But Darren don't you see I was doing this for us... I love you." Mia grabbed Darrens face. _

_"Love? you call that love. No what I felt for the baby that was love. I wanted to be a father and you ripped that ways from me how could you do that. I don't love you in fact I never will. All I see when I look at you now is a vile, disgusting, manipulative, ugly bitch."_

_With that Darren walked out the door. _

_*end of flashback*_

"She aborted my child. I was going to be a father, and she fucking killed my baby. My child who I never got to hold or spoil rotten or kiss. The worst part was she texted me later she just wanted to hurt me. By the way the baby was a girl. Attached was a scan photo. I nearly had a little girl, a little princess to hold and cherish. She took that away from me she topped me from becoming a Dad." Darren held back a sob. "I-I'm sorry for bringing this up now. But Tabitha knows and she'd probably tell you about it because she's a bitch and I didn't want you to feel like I didn't trust you enough to tell you. I do trust you. The thing is my mum reminded me a few days ago, and I told her I was over it. I'm not. Not a day goes by where I don't imagine what my life would be like if I had my little girl. My little princess." Darren was sobbing hysterically now. Chris wrapped Darren in a comforting hug.

"Shhhh. Dare. Its ok, its ok. Listen to me none of this is your fault. You couldn't have known what Mia was going to do. Its. Not. Your. Fault. There is no doubt in my mind that you would make a great father. When we do eventually have kids I cannot wait because you and I will be the best parents in the world." Chris was soothing Darren. They were about 10 minutes before they arrived at the Criss' house and neither man wanted Darren to look like he had been hysterical just a few moments earlier.

"Dare we can go home if you want, I'll ring your mother up and explain everything."

"NO. I'll be fine." With that Darren wiped his eyes and snuggled into Chris. He took a swig out of some water that the car company provided. Too soon they were at Chuck's house. Chris was literally the definition of shaking like a leaf he was so nervous.

Darren softly knocked on the door.

Tabitha opened it. A look of disgust crossed her features once she realised who it was. "Oh its you two. Come in." She said all the while a sneer on her faceas she walked away. Darren wrapped his arm protectively around Chris' waist. "What is her problem?" Chris whispered in Darren's ear so only he could hear.

"Homophobic. She doesn't exactly like you. Wait till she finds out." Darren whispered back. A look of hurt washed over Chris's face. Darren saw this and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey don't worry, she won't try anything in front of everyone." Darren reassured.

They walked into Chuck's living room and were greeted by Pearl. "How are my two favourite boys." She engulfed them in a hug. A huge grin crossed over Chris's face as he heard Chuck shout "HEY mum I am right here you know?" The protest was cut off by pearl.

"Christopher darling how are you?" And she looked genuinely interested to find out the answer.

"Subtle mum as always." Darren muttered making Chris wonder how much Darren had actually told her about the break up if not every detail.

"Perfect Mrs Criss, absolutely perfect. But then I am dating the most sublime man on the planet." Mrs Criss laughed,

"Christopher dear how many times do I have to tell you its not Mrs Criss to you. Its Pearl." Chris gave a big grin. He couldn't understand why adults called him Christopher but it reminded him of his home. Robert and Chuck walked out the kitchen laughing. This was it the moment Chris was afraid of they both would hate him.

"Hey Chris dude hows it hangin'?" Chuck had asked. Whilst Mr Criss just looked quite confused as to why Chris was there.

"Christopher, son how are you?"

"I'm fine Mr Criss thank you." Chris looked quite intimidated Darren couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Um actually there is something I have to tell you guys. Sit down." Pearl just smiled whilst the other 3 people in the room just looked confused. "I'd appreciate if Tabitha wasn't here for this thanks." Darren said. Chuck looked up ready to protest. "Family business Chuck. She isn't family." Darren stated rather bluntly.

"Chris isn't family either." Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He is as good as. Now Tabitha leave." Chris was shocked that Robert was actually agreeing with Darren, and hearing that they already thought of him as family made him less nervous.

"Anyway this concerns Chris as well." Darren simply looked at Chuck giving him a pleading glance.

"Come to tell us that you knocked another girl up Darren because we all know how that turned out. Abortion was it? oh no sorry miscarriage right? No first guess was right wasn't it judging by your face." Tabitha had crossed the line even Chuck knew it. Before he could tell her where to go Chris did it for him.

"Get out." Chris practically growled the words. Whilst looks of anger towards Tabitha crossed everybody's faces. So she got up and left.

Darren steadied his breathing getting ready to tell the other two Criss men the big news.

"Dad, Chuck I have something to tell you. Mum already knows. I'm Gay. I'm in love with this amazing guy sitting right next to me. We are together." Chris smiled he liked being referred to as the guy Darren love.

"Cool. When's the wedding" Joked Chuck nothing more was needed.

Mr Criss looked happy? "I knew it. seriously when is the wedding I can't wait for Chris to be officially part of the family."

Darren smiled and got up and hugged his father. "Thanks Dad he whispered. Tears welling up in his eyes for the second time in one day.

Everybody sat down at the table and started eating their dinner. But nobody noticed that Chris was brooding over something. A thought that scared him half to death.

**Hey that is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.! Now what do you think is scaring Chris what is he thinking about? Will it be something serious that could potentially break our boys up? Review tell me what you think it could be... who knows you might just give me a better idea than my own seems as my ideas are not the best :P **

**Now I do have one very big thank you to one of my reviewers! Klainelover12 (I hope to god I have remembered the name right) i basically want to thank you for reviewing every chapter. It means so much to me! SO thank you so much. :) YOU really are awesome! :) **

**SO Review guys if you want a cookie =... or Darren or Chris in your beds (just sayin') **

**Loves and hugs**

**CrissColferendgame **

**xoxoxoxxoxoxx**


	12. Chapter 12  Relapse and revelations

**HI :) I am really the worst author leaving you guys hanging like that please forgive me? anyway new chapter some serious talk... no break up! erm and yes some fluff! so enjoy :) **

The meal at the Chucks was fun. The food was great Pearl had cooked it. The was general chit chat about glee, and starkid, and Darren couldn't help but boast about all of Chris's other projects and how proud he was of his boyfriend. Mrs Criss just smiled at the loving looks the boys kept exchanging. Still nobody had noticed that anything was troubling Chris and for this he was glad because he didn't want to ruin this night.

Darren and Chris decided to stay at Chuck's that night after all the apartment had 3 bedrooms. The whole family spent the night watching glee the concert movie. Chuck put on the extra scenes not realising that Chris's single ladies dance would torture Darren. When it came on Darren's eyes widened and Chris let out a small chuckle. He could see Darren shifting around in his chair finding the best place to hide his erection. His eyes were glued to the screen.

_holy shit Chris's hips, oh what I wouldn't give right now to have a private "dance" of Chris preferably him being naked. and in my lap with his hips moving...ok no more of them thoughts bad Darren your mother and father are in the room. _

Chris was smirking now Darren's eyes had gone black and it was painfully obvious to him that Darren just wanted to have sex right there and then. So he decided to torture Darren some more. he took out his phone. He remembered Lea telling him once that Darren liked kinky sex after Darren had admitted it in a game of truth or dare. _Well game on. _Thought Chris and if he was being truthful with himself he kind of wanted to try one kink... it was a bit extreme but its worth a shot

_Hey love having fun? Listen I'm about to be a bad boy ;) In fact I may need a form of punishment later ;) Oh and you might want to cover yourself up with the blanket right next to you ;) - Chris_

Chris had no idea where his new found sexual confidence came from and thoughts from earlier had almost completely vanished. Darren's phone dinged and he looked at it. Darren let out a groan.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Chris asked innocently. He was trying his best not to outright smirk and give the whole game away. The Criss' were all staring at them now thinking that there was something wrong with Darren, like he was sick or something.

"Oh nothing, just Ryan texting me, he's told me to tell you that we have to be on set for 5am Thursday to film 'that episode'." Darren didn't want to give too much away to his parents about the episode but they were bound to ask why he wasn't telling them anything when he usually didn't shut up. But he felt to awkward to tell his parents that Kurt and Blaine would be having sex.

"What is the new episode about Dare-bear?" Asked Pearl, she was confused "usually you can't shut up about the latest episode you are about to film."

"um itsaboutkurtandblainehavings ex" He muttered.

"sorry didn't quite catch that there son?" Darren went as red as a tomato. He really didn't want to explain to his parents that him and Chris would be filming a sex scene.

"Um-er. Kurt and Blaine have sex. So apparently me and Chris have to be on set early to make sure that our hair is done properly so it doesn't fall flat."

Chuck burst out laughing followed by Mr Criss and Mrs Criss. Darren and Chris were bright red. "Um anyway aren't we missing the movie?" asked Darren forgetting that Chris had a plan in mind.

"Hey you know I still remember all of the single ladies dance off by heart." Chris stated.

"Really show us then?" Mrs Criss asked, wanted to see Chris do the dance live once more, it was very entertaining. So Chris stood up, and Darren quickly grabbed the blanket to try and cover up the fact that by the end of the dance he would be hard and ready to go to his room with Chris in tow.

So they put the single ladies song on and Chris started to dance all the while eye fucking Darren. The movement of his hips was deliberately more provocative than usual, and he started to grunt on certain moves but made it seem like it was out of effort. Darren was ready to burst he wanted Chris badly, and yet it seemed like the boy was determined to keep torturing him. Finally the song ended and Chris bowed. By this point Chuck had sat on the couch so there was no room for Chris. Then again Darren's knee looked inviting.

"Um there's no seat but do any of you mind if I sit on Darren and give him a cuddle?" Asked Chris all the while Darren was glaring at him.

A chorus of no of course not resounded in the room apart from Darren. He said yes.

"And why would you mind Darren?" Asked Chris. Darren had to quickly think of an excuse that his family would believe.

"Um because your kind of heavy?" A look of hurt quickly crossed Chris's face at the comment about his face but he didn't want any of the others to see so he just laughed, but Darren had noticed.

"well in that case I guess its time for me to hit the hay." Chris forced a smile. "Um which room am I staying in?" The rest of the Criss's realised that something was the matter but didn't want to question Chris in case of upsetting the young man.

"Third door on the left." Said Chuck with a smile.

"Ok well goodnight everyone." He went to the room without so much as a glance at Darren. He sat on the bed and willed himself not to cry.

Did Darren really think of him as heavy? Fat? No he couldn't be fat he'd worked to hard to make sure he wasn't of course Darren didn't know that Chris had always had issues with weight how could he? How hard Chris had to work to stay thin. He hated it when he was a child and all the other kids would call him fat. Why hadn't anyone told him he was putting too much weight on. These thoughts were whirling around his head back and forth. He was scared. Don't get him wrong he didn't have an eating disorder he was just sensitive about certain areas. His thoughts were just growing and escalating into stupid ideas. As that happened tears eventually leaked over. He could hear Darren say goodnight to his parents. For the first time in a year Chris thought about doing something that he though he had fixed.

"Chris?" Darren questioned. He saw the tears streaming on Chris's face. He walked over to the bed and tried to embrace the other man.

"Get off." said Chris calmly.

"Chris come on don't be silly. I'm sorry ok I don't know why or how you got so offended. I only called you heavy. C'mon don't be stupid darling." Darren tried to hug Chris again.

"I said Get off."

"Chris you are being so stupid. Like a fucking girl or something." Darren huffed. He didn't want to have the blame put on him again for Chris being over sensitive about things.

"stupid, silly, heavy, fat what other flaws do you want to remind me of? Fat! Big nose, pear hips, girl voice, weird mouth, weird teeth, not actually a fucking girl who can't have your children. Tell me Darren go on say them all. TELL ME NOW."

Chris was going crazy with his own thoughts.

_Darren doesn't want a fat boyfriend. Fine there are quick ways to fix that. Easy ways. _

"You don't want a fat boyfriend Darren fine, lets go fix that." Chris wouldn't listen to Darren's reasoning that he isn't fat. He ran to the bathroom. Darren quickly followed in pursuit. The rest of the Criss's had gone to bed after hearing the argument giving the boys some privacy. "SO you don't want me to be fat and neither do I. You see that meal I just ate as lovely as it was full of calories that go straight to my fat stomach and pear hips lets fix that." Chris knelt down by the toilet before Darren could stop him. "Chris what are you doing? Stop." Chris didn't listen to Darren he simply stuck his fingers down his throat and tried to make himself sick. Darren strode over to him and pulled his hands out his mouth. "Chris STOP." Darren shouted.

"NO let go of me I have to do this. I have to do this. I'm fat this fixes it." Chris broke down in sobs. Darren wrapped his arms around the boys waist and picked him up. Wrapping Chris's legs around his hips. and carried him to the bedroom.

"Chris baby look at me. What happened in their? How often do you do that? Do you really think you have flaws? I wish you could see how perfect you are. Do I really make you feel that bad about yourself?" Darren didn't mean to but all of his questions came out at once.

"I- I have to tell you something. When I was younger in high school I got bullied they'd call me fat a lot of the time. So I tried not eating. My mum started to notice and made me eat. So instead I started to stick my fingers down my throat and start making myself sick, it became a habit which nobody noticed. It was like my body was on autopilot. Eat everything, then make yourself sick. It was easy. The weight came off quickly. I stopped about a year ago. You called me heavy it triggered memories it made me relapse. When I stopped it wasn't because I wanted to it was because Ryan found out. I didn't tell him he put the pieces together. He had us on set for 2 weeks of filming. Meal times if I didn't eat I'd find a way to go to the bathroom and make myself sick. The last day Ryan followed me to prove his theory. He saw me go into the bathroom, he heard me make myself sick and watched me walk out back onto set like nothing had happened. He brought me into his office, and he told me he knew. My whole world- My way of staying in control of my weight cam crashing down. Ryan tried to blame the pressure of glee. I quickly argued about my high school experience. He told me I had to tell my parents. A week later I was in therapy which both Ryan and my parents insisted upon. I got better lost the rest of my weight by exercise and healthy eating- Ryan kept a close eye on me. He really is my fairy Godfather without him I probably would have died of malnutrition. No you don't make me feel bad about myself. I found that when I was at my worst I blamed everybody but myself. That is what I did tonight. I'm so, so sorry Darren." Darren was beyond upset.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the hazel eyed man whispered.

"I didn't want you to see me as weak."

"Chris Colfer you are the strongest man I know. I love you. The fact you got through this whole mess explains that to me. You are beautiful and perfect." Darren hadn't finished. "Do you really believe all those flaws you listed earlier? Because I don't remember one of them because they are not true." Darren stated and he was adamant.

"I do believe those... some more than others." Chris looked down it was all about to come out.

"Which one?" Darren questioned.

"The one about me not being able to have children for you... because I am not a girl." Chris felt bad he shouldn't have been telling Darren this.

"Chris your not a girl. I know that. I've had your dick in my hand- which by the way was amazing." Darren sighed. "I don't want you to be a girl. You are Chris Colfer. You are the most amazing man- no person on this planet. Nothing can ever change that. SO yes I know you are not a girl. I've had sex with you- gay sex which by the way was the best sex of my life, all because I was with you the man I love and intend to marry, and start a family with. The fact we cannot biologically have children together doesn't change a thing. I don't care I have you. We can adopt... or use a surrogate. I love you. You are perfect." Darren looked at Chris with loving eyes he wanted to show this man just how perfect he was.

"Thank you." Chris whispered. "I cannot wait to start a family with you." Both many smiled and leant in to kiss each other. The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time.

"So the best sex ever huh?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows. Darren laughed. Chris carried on. "My dick felt great in your hand?" Darren blushed at this one.

"It was perfect in my hand... so about the text earlier what was that about?" Darren questioned. Chris blushed.

"Um well I just thought we could try some new things in our sex life... like kinky things...but only if you want to.." Chris looked expectant.

"So by Punishment you mean?" Darren trailed off.

"Um- well spanking, and cock rings, and tying me up... with the dalton tie maybe," Chris blushed and muttered the last part. Darren just gaped, he couldn't believe what Chris was saying. Thoughts were whizzing around his head all of the possibilities.

"Fuck Chris so hot. I baby you are turning me on so much with these ideas." Darren definitely had a secret kinky side.

"We'll try them out when we get home." Chris said. He loved what he could do to Darren sometimes.

"Why not now?" Darren whined.

"Your parents are in the next room." Chris stated. Darren shrugged.

"So I'll gag you,"

Darren winked. "No Chris I understand not tonight that would be inappropriate especially after the night we've had. But soon most definitely I will tie you up and fuck you, and spank you to pay you back for that performance of single ladies tonight." Chris couldn't even think straight he never realised all the possibilities that he could try out with Darren.

"Um what about role play?"

"What about it?" Darren asked.

"Well I've kind of had this whole teacher student- sir thing in my head for a while or you know a Dr. Criss scenario in my head... lets call it method acting." Chris winked. Yet whilst he was saying it he still looked so innocent.

"Oh god yes." Darren said. "Right now though we need to get some sleep. When we go home tomorrow we"ll try the teacher one."

"Yes sir." Said Chris saucily. Darren smiled and lay them both down.

Darren started singing "perfect" to Chris;

Pretty Pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you are nothing you are perfect to me.

"Thank you." whispered Chris.

"Any time. Its true." Both men fell asleep that night with smiles upon their faces. **(I was gonna end it there but I thought you guys are awesome that I'll carry on :) ) **

They woke up in the morning to find Mrs Criss shaking them. Both boys were entwined together with no blanket on. Chris cuddled up into Darren's chest and Darren's arms wrapped protectively around Chris's waist. "MUM get out." Said Darren.

"Sweetie Chris's mum is ringing his phone."

"What?" Chris detached himself from Darren and grabbed the phone. Mouthing thank you to Pearl as she walked out the room.

"Hey mum."

"Hello Christopher sweetie. I'm just wondering what time you'll be getting here but judging by your tone of voice you were asleep."

"Getting here? What?"

"You said 2 weeks ago that you were going to come home for a couple of days. And don't say you can't Hannah has been so excited."

Darren was making small patterns on Chris's chest.

"Mum, I- ok. Mean woman guilt tripping me like that." Laughter rung out from the other end of the phone. Chris smiled he loved to hear his mum laugh.

"Great sweetie when are you coming."

"Um I'll be there tonight." Darren raised an eyebrow. "Um can I bring a friend with me?" Darren looked at Chris in shock a friend is that what he called him now. Darren pouted and Chris kissed him quickly. But Chris's mother heard him.

"More like a boyfriend sweetie?" She questioned.

"Yes ok mum a boyfriend. But don't tell Hannah I want to tell her. She'll be so surprised." He loved to make his sister happy she was his world.

"I won't sweetie. See you soon love you."

"love you mum bye." Chris hung up the phone.

"Oh to be just a friend." Darren straddled Chris and started tickling him.

"no no Darren stop I give I give." Chris laughed. Darren just stared down at Chris loving the laughter on his face, how his eyes would crinkle up and his head would fall back.

"You're so beautiful." Darren couldn't help but tell Chris this. He wished that the whole world could see Chris in these moments just to appreciate his sheer beauty that could only be described as being bestowed upon him by the Gods. Chris blushed.

He placed his hands on Darren's hips and just smiled at the older man. "I mean it Chris I feel like I don't tell you enough but I love you so much. Look." Darren placed Chris's hands on his chest. "Feel that it happens every time I am near you." Chris couldn't help himself.

"Marry me." He wanted it to be more romantic that this. But this moment was just so perfect.

"What?" Darren was taken aback.

"I've just asked you to marry me. I know its not a traditional proposal, but I carry the ring with me everywhere I go. I know its not the perfect moment but I couldn't help myself. It was just perfect it was us. Just me and you. Being us." Chris finished. He looked at Darren he was about to apologise for ruining the moment and say he'd ask again when its more romantic.

"Yes." Darren leaned forward and kissed Chris. "Yes I'll marry you." Chris's smile was literally from ear to ear.

"oh Dare." He murmured against the older mans lips. He traced his hands over the mans abs and deepened the kiss. Darren fisted his hands in Chris's hair and both men moaned. They broke off the kiss when they heard Chuck bang on the door.

"Dudes get out of bed mum's made us all breakfast." He shouted through the door,

"Chuck go away." Shouted Darren and Chris together both men laughed giving each other a final kiss on the lips. Chris got the ring out of his jean pocket as Darren turned around to get changed. He snuck up behind Darren and got down on one knee. Darren turned round when Chris tapped him on the butt.

He looked down at Chris and grinned. "Now I know you have already said yes- but I wanted to do things properly. Darren Everett Criss, God knows how much I love you. You are just my perfect match. My soul mate. We have been through so much the past few days and I know it will make us stronger. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to start a family together and love you forever and a day more, I love you so much you are my one and only love of my life. Will you do me the great honour of marrying me?" Chris breathed a sigh of relief the speech was what he was most nervous about.

Darren knelt down by Chris. "Yes" He murmured "1000 time yes. I love you Chris Colfer." Chris slipped the ring on Darren's finger and kissed his hand. Then hhe placed a gentle kiss on Darren's lips.

"Um Chris I kind of want you to have a ring too." Darren stated. Chris smiled.

"Already thought of that." Chris pulled out a matching ring and gave it to Darren who put it on Chris's ring finger. He mimicked the kiss that Chris had given him before. Both men stood up and got changed.

They both hid their hands on the way down to breakfast and sat down. "Um we have some pretty serious news to share with you guys." Chris said whilst looking down at the table pretending to be upset. Darren copied him.

"Oh please tell me you two haven't broken up. Please." Robert said. This shocked both men. Mr Criss was usually a quiet man to hear him say this was a blessing to Chris and Darren.

"Um well Chris is no longer my boyfriend" Darren looked solemn. Everybody at the table looked unhappy and upset at this news. "He's my fiancée," Darren couldn't help but shout the last part. Chris started laughing. There was excitement all round. Mrs Criss was the first to demand to see the rings.

"They are beautiful. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She questioned. Chris was the one to answer.

"It only happened this morning."

"How?" Chuck was the one to ask this. Darren happily retold the story of the morning's events.

The whole family was chatting and smiling. "We really have to go collect some stuff from my house and then go to my parents. I'm sorry" Chris was genuinely sad to leave he loved the Criss's they treated him like family. So they said their goodbyes.

"We have 20 minutes to pack now." Stated Darren. "I say 20 minutes to pack because we want 45 to have sex." He winked.

"No Darren I don't want to rush into sex. Can we wait until we get back from my parents house please so I can show you how much I worship you?" Chris wanted it to be slow and loving after they had just been engaged.

"Whatever you want baby." Darren smiled and held Chris's hand. He couldn't believe his luck.

After packing Chris and Darren headed for their 4 hour drive to Clovis California. They decided to take one of their chauffeur driven car that Glee had very generously provided for them. They wanted to cuddle in the car.

The drive was fun. Darren and Chris goofing around.

"Chris are you going to tell you parents about the event that happened last night?" Darren was curious, he knew Chris's parents would want to know. He was having an internal battle with himself to tell them if Chris never.

"I-I don't know Dare. I mean they have enough stress dealing with Hannah's epilepsy. I saw what it did to them when they found out last time. They felt guilty for not noticing sooner. They have enough on their plate I can't go running to them every time I relapse you know? I don't want to add to their stress. They shouldn't have to worry about me as well as her. I feel stupid for even telling them in the first place. Everything I was going through it was nothing compared to what she has to go through. She's such a strong young woman. My little sister is just perfect in every way, she's so brave and inspirational." Chris smiled whenever he talked about Hannah she really was a little character. She said everything that she thought and he loved her even more for that.

"Chris they would want to know after all they are your parents. Just because you don't live in their house doesn't mean they wouldn't care. I think you should tell them. They would be hurt if they found out another way."

"I'll find a way ok baby promise." Chris just wanted Darren to drop the subject now. They eventually arrived in Clovis California. At Chris's parents house.

By this time it was about 5 o'clock in the evening. Chris knew his family ate at this precise time to keep his younger sister in a routine. So he grabbed Darren's hand and opened the front door. He took their bags upstairs to his room which Darren said was 'cute' "I could totally imagine teenage Chris perfecting his master pieces in this room." Were his other words.

"No you really couldn't teenage Chris was fat." Chris let out a hollow laugh.

"Well he'd still be perfect." Darren wrapped his arm around Chris's waist and kissed his cheek. Chris smiled.

Chris walked Darren into his family's dining room. He couldn't believe that none of them had even noticed they were here yet. Chris's mother was the first to see them enter.

"Christopher dear. I thought you were bringing your boyfriend how come Darren is here?" She smiled.

"Erm Mum, Dad, Hannah Banana I know you have all met Darren before, and he was my boyfriend then we just didn't want to tell anybody so we pretended to be friends." He noticed the vacant look in Hannah's eyes she was having one of her seizures this upset Chris a lot more than he was letting on. "Now I'd like to officially introduce my fiancée Darren Criss." The room was silent for a second...

**Right end of chapter. So I watched Hannah Colfer's survival video it was heart breaking. She is such a remarkable young woman. I admire her so much for her strength, courage, love and will to carry on. I suggest that if you haven't seen the video go check it out on youtube. I commend her to be so young yet so inspirational. Her story should be shown to the world and should help make a difference. I don't want to offend anybody with any atheistic views here but she is in my prayers and thoughts and I'd hope everybody would do the same. Also check out the CURE epilepsy website read up on it and donate whatever you can.**

**Right so did you guys like this chapter any adjustments needed do you think? Review please it would mean the world to me. :) **

**Again I'd like to thank Klainelover12 for being such an amazing consistent reviewer your reviews really do make my day :D So thank you so much for keeping this story and reviewing every chapter :) **

**Love and Hugs CrissColferendgame xoxoxoxoxox **


End file.
